


【启强】陷阱

by Monster_Riku



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monster_Riku/pseuds/Monster_Riku
Summary: +启强，非亲情+欧欧吸，ABO，中校和朵妈OO生子。重逢后为单恋所苦的寂寞人妻培培强把亲儿子强了，王磊不止很忙而且还很冤，中校吃醋梗，略狗血。看！很雷的，趁现在感到不适的赶快跑，这就跑，现在跑还来得急，等等吐了可别怪我+想写湿哒哒O培强，可按我的尿性恐怕湿不起来。想写肉梗，可按我的尿性恐怕不但不肉还唧唧歪歪半天直到萎了，看滔滔不绝的前言应该已经能感受到了。欢迎大家加入YW俱乐部+文里中校多睡了五年，因此是26岁启和41岁中校，假设睡眠是为了低功耗和在漫长旅途中延长航天员的寿命，睡约等于冻，生理心理年龄都不增加





	1. Chapter 1

　　刘启看着他那小心翼翼拿着餐盒送他出门的老父亲，觉得自己这大半年来生活中不是多了个爹，而是多了个老婆。

　　虽然据说在他四岁之前，刘培强大部分时间里是又当爹又当妈地照顾他，但他那时太小，几乎都不记得了，自然没什么实感。

　　自从有记忆以来，都是姥爷拉扯他长大，到再大一点，姥爷拉扯他的同时他拉扯朵朵。按理论上来说，姥爷又当爹又当妈又当爷又当友，他又当爹又当妈又当哥，但这都仅是理论上，相信如果当朵朵想起妈妈这个概念时，如果脑中出现的是姥爷或者他的形象的话，那也太惊悚了。

　　但刘培强不一样。

　　明明是个铁血军人，还是位众所周知的航天英雄，但对着孩子们时温柔体贴得有如一汪水。捧手里怕溶了含嘴里怕化了，端的一副慈母出败儿的姿态。像妈像得朵朵老大不小了还总忍不住三岁小儿一样扒着他嗷嗷叫，像妈像得刘启都要错觉自己其实不是一位二十过半的大汉，而是一个还蹒跚学步的宝宝了，生活上面面俱到得刘启简直想怀疑自己是不是在爸爸眼里没长手来着。

　　在那些稀薄到快接近没有的记忆里看来，小时候刘培强也不完全是这样的。

　　哪怕的确温柔得像汪水，但起码也还是一汪能载亦能覆的水。而现在的刘培强……不说也罢了，归根到底都是年少轻狂中二病发的自己的错，把好好一个爹折腾得小心翼翼患得患失。想想自己当年那些粗暴地挂断的电话，和没怎么过脑子就喷出去的恶言，再想象一下当年刘培强在太空里的感受，他就有点心疼。

　　可人活一张脸！等到他长到了开始可以体谅他爸的时候，他也拉不下脸来承认自己当初的确是有那么点蛮不讲理和迁怒了。

　　他不再觉得他爸欠他全世界。自从刘培强从空间站退役重新回到地球以来，他们应该还是相处得还算不错的。起码刘启自问他们之间就没发生过什么冲突，但的确有那么几个原因让他难以和刘培强像普通父子那样生活。

　　首先是分开的时间。哪怕他自己知道就算在他动辄对他破口大骂的中二年代，他心底里仍很在乎他爸。哪怕事实上血缘上你爸爸永远是你爸爸，但中间的确有二十二年的时间他们实打实地没见着面。二十二年啊，时间充裕得都够他给刘培强再生个四岁的孙子了。

　　其次就是照片为虚眼见为实。他爸照片上看起来那么刚正伟岸，事实上却长得很小。面容年轻就算了，还声音幼嫩，加上那么个软和性子，如果他们是陌生人的话，让刘启在心里喊他一声哥都有点勉强，相互之间的不协调感怎么也甩不掉。

　　最后就是刘培强是个Omega，还是个非常有魅力的Omega。即使刘启从来都不吃Alpha和Omega之间有什么天然吸引力的那套鬼话，看得对眼就是看得对眼，看不对眼就是换个GammaDeltaSimga来也没用。但刘培强就是非常有魅力，有魅力到让他明知道这人是他爹，也还是感觉不怎么自然的程度。

　　于是家里有了这么个天天对他嘘寒问暖体贴入微，非常吸引人，还熟悉又略带陌生的同居人，倒错感强烈得让刘启很难实感他是多了个爸。

　　刘启看着亦步亦趋送他出门的刘培强暗暗叹口气，伸手接过好几天分量的餐盒和足够大家分的零食，一边把他爸拢在怀里自欺欺人哥俩好式地在他肩膀上拍了拍。这动作总让刘启觉得心里有那么一丝说不出来的怪异，但每每看着刘培强整张脸都亮了一样的表情，他就只有毫无办法地再怪异也坚持着每次出门都这么来一下。

　　可今天不一样，刘培强不止开心，还在他脸颊上亲了一口，很可能他是想亲额头的，就像他一般晚上睡前会做的那样，可惜在他仅仅稍微踮起一点点脚的情况下，他能亲到的也只有刘启的脸了。刘启看着自家高兴得眼睛里亮晶晶显得更年轻了的老爹，唯有也在他脸颊上亲一口以示亲近。

　　“回见。”刘启揣着满心的别扭感拧开门把，发现王磊就直挺挺地站在门外。

　　“怎么了？”他疑惑道。

　　“刘叔叔早！”王磊站得笔直，就差没给刘培强敬个礼了，脸上的笑容却是多少有点尴尬的。

　　刘启第一反应是队里可能出了点问题，可在这之前，那个明晃晃的称呼让他想忽视也忽视不了。他忍不住用没提着餐盒的手怼了王磊的腰一下，看着他像根面条似的扭曲了。“你怎么也管我爸叫刘叔叔了。”

　　“啊，”王磊有点不好意思，“随李一一和朵朵，听他们说得多了，不自觉就叫上了。”

　　“李一一叫他叔叔就已经够勉强了，你？你和我爸谁大都还两说呢。”刘启半点不客气地开他玩笑。

　　几年相处下来，虽然刘启不是军人，所以和王磊的小队不是固定队伍，但和他们出任务也算得上频繁，王磊早适应和他随口打哈哈了，也接着他的话往下说。“那要不我叫刘爸爸？听起来比刘中校亲切多了。”

　　“你可拉倒吧，你还想随我叫爸啊？”

　　“嗨去去去，占哥便宜啊？刘爸爸和爸爸可不是一个概念啊。”王磊嘘他。

　　刘培强温和地笑着看着他们闹半天，轻声提醒他们注意时间。“王队怎么今天亲自来接小启啊？”

“出发地点改了，我怕通知不到位刘启跑错地儿，干脆直接来一趟，周倩去通知朵朵李一一了。那咱们这就走了，刘叔叔再见啊。”王磊又给他敬了个礼，刘培强总是喜欢目送他出门，这也是一个让刘启觉得心里有种怪异的感觉挥之不去的情景之一。他不想给王磊机会让他和他爸不得不郑重地道别，所以还不等他敬礼的手放下来就一手勾着他脖子把他拽走了。

“哎你总是这样。”王磊无奈地抱怨着，“年轻人毛毛躁躁。”

没等刘启来得及反驳，又压低嗓音悄悄地对他说：“哥跟你说个事，今天早上刚子在食堂碰上了俩Alpha技师闹矛盾，被他们俩的信息素带得也有点暴躁。所以你尽量注意点儿啊，要你们俩这一路互彪信息素的，咱们可受不了。”

　　刘启一时间哭笑不得，既为自己总是为第二性别所累，被不分青红皂白地归为稍受挑衅就不顾周围肆意放信息素攻击的无脑Alpha，又为王磊这个铁骨铮铮的Omega总不得不被别人的信息素折腾得心力交瘁而无语。

　　这么说来，刘培强也是这样吗？不得不抵抗着来自他人的影响，不是自己的错也只能小心地调整着自己。刘启回过头去看一眼，发现刘培强仍在目送他走远，看见他回头，温柔地向他笑着摆了摆手。

　　那股奇异的感觉又来了，接近于负罪感，仿佛自己抛下了一个不应该被独自留在家里的孩子。这就很没道理了，他才是刘培强的孩子，况且刘培强也是得出门上班的。

　　刘启压下心里这股半点都不合逻辑、却又总是出现的念头，抬手挥了挥。

++++++

 

　　很快他们上个坡就走出了刘培强的视野，“近来刘叔叔是不是身体不太好啊？”

　　王磊的话叫他一愣。“什么？”

　　“他脸色看起来不大好啊。而且和两个月前咱们吃朵朵搬去李一一家那顿乔迁饭的时候比起来，刘叔叔瘦了好多。不会是家里少了个人不习惯吧？”可能自己说完也觉得不太靠谱，王磊干笑了几声。

　　瘦了很多吗？

　　不像王磊，刘启可没法这么清晰地就记起两个月前刘培强的身形和状态。他满脑子的画面都只是刘培强昨晚笑眯眯地看着他收拾工具和换洗衣服的样子。还有绑着围裙，挽着袖子，为他精心准备食物的样子。昨晚刘启不过是站到他旁边帮忙洗了两把食用蕨类和白芦笋，就让他笑弯了一双鹿眼。

　　当时刘启觉得刘培强湿漉漉的手指混在水灵的白芦笋里很好看，他想伸手过去握一下。现在回想起来，手指末端的修长甲床的确看起来泛着白，显得并不怎么健康。他可不认为刘培强是被朵朵搬走打击到了，毕竟当初他还为朵朵能遇见一个真心爱她、而恰巧她又爱的人而老怀安慰地感叹了半天呢。工作方面他也没见刘培强这两个月里有怎么显著地变忙，运动量也没在刘启知道的范围内有怎么增多。

　　不说刘启，就是每个礼拜至少会回来一次的朵朵和李一一也没提出刘培强有什么变化呀。如果能突然体重减轻到让两个月不见的王磊有所觉察的话，那最可能的就是健康方面出问题了。

　　刘启低头，看着手里提着的一大摞盒饭，顿觉心里一阵烦躁。现在再跑回家已经不现实，他会错过集合时间，但早点赶到运载车上的话，他还来得及和刘培强通讯几分钟。和王磊打声招呼，刘启拔腿就朝集合点快步走去。  
　　

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　“小启？怎么啦？忘带东西了？”刘培强略带担忧的声音从扬声器里传出来，一如既往地又轻又软，温和圆润得有如他嘴里软软地含着东西在说话。尾音上飘，很容易让刘启联想起一个让人急欲攥在手心的气球。

　　“刘培强。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“这几天去做个详细的身体检查吧。”被刘培强影响，刘启也忍不住放低声音。

　　“我想看。”

　　为免刘培强找借口，刘启挑了个让他不会拒绝的理由，再想想身体检查所需要的高昂点数，刘启又提议，“用我的点数吧，衣柜中间抽屉里有一个备用码。”

　　“爸爸的点数够用的。”刘培强顿了一顿，刘启想象着他会不会在通讯的那边歪了歪脑袋。他总在思考时有这么一个小动作，他可能不知道自己这么做时看着挺可爱的。

　　“爸爸的点数有很多。”

　　“那你这两天去做了吧，或者可以等两天后我回来和你一起去也行。我先挂了，快出发了。”刘启拍板，就当他同意了，他可不会给刘培强机会从他这个反对第二件事而顾不上第一件的小陷阱里逃出去。

　　“再见，注意安全。”

　　这话急于在他挂断之前飘过来，刘启一阵心痒，他真的很想抓住那些小气球了。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　这趟出行没有王磊想得那么艰难，刚子只是格外沉默地握着枪闭目养神，刘启猜他途中大半时间都在努力抑制着自己的信息素外泄。王磊亲自过来通知他的原因恐怕并不是什么转达失误，而是因为正好可以让他离开一下，免得被刚被挑衅完的Alpha影响。这也就不难理解为什么同为Alpha的溜子最后一个到达，还马上选择跑到后面那辆车里了。

　　也就是刘启作为司机横竖跑不掉，导致他这辆运载车里塞了俩Alpha。李一一和Tim都不在这次任务里，朵朵作为通讯员和技师，检查了一下通讯设备都运作良好之后就打起了瞌睡来。

　　整个路程里车辆里都沉闷非常。

　　刘启能闻到一点刚子偶尔散发的信息素，其实挺好闻的。像某些药草，气味微苦但带着清新，不像木头那样厚重，存在感也不强。而且因为这信息素的主人没有攻击或侵占的意思，这些气息只是有气无力地漂浮在车里，没对刘启造成任何压力。

　　反倒是王磊的信息素困扰刘启更多。刘启可以理解这点，毕竟教科书里也说Omega要控制信息素的话比Alpha更困难。Alpha们的信息素总用于展示和争斗，乍看之下强烈得咄咄逼人，可事实上Omega的信息素才是可以传得更远和停留时间更持久的那个，如果要控制，对身体的负担也大得多。刘培强可以把信息素收得几近没有，但像他这样的Omega并不多。而且即使刘培强能躲过绝大多数Alpha的窥探，仍是躲不过一些嗅觉特别好的Alpha。

　　比如刘启，大多数时候他还是可以闻到他爸很淡很淡的气息。

　　更多的Omega则像个气味数据博物馆里的活体展示一样，源源不断地往外散发着各种强烈的味道。他们控制不了，有些人为此洋洋自得，但在受到过界骚扰时暴力反击，有些人则担惊受怕，为了自我保护不得不暴力反抗。总之就是离不开暴力。

　　刘启听说在之前资源充足、律法昌明的黄金时代，那时的Omega，他们大多甜美温和且柔弱，没有太多攻击性。那些没脑子上去纠缠他们的Alpha，转身就会被送进派出所，得到相应的惩罚。可现在不一样了，失去了一半的人口，还失去了绝大部分的资源，困顿和无序滋生恶，这直接导致了刘启就没见过真有哪个Omega是毫无攻击力的。

　　有像王磊这样，从外表看上去就强悍无比让人不敢招惹的，有像刘培强这样看起来并不孔武有力，但真动起手来能以技巧取胜的。而那些看着就很弱小的搞不好才是最可怕的，他们合法携带武器，很大可能还不止一种。

　王磊处于刘培强和那些完全藏不住自己信息素的Omega之间，他是个军人，克己自律，他尽了力，可还是有信息素散发出来。刚子那些不稳的信息素显然影响了他，比起什么对于发情热的恐惧，或者羞涩啊顺从啊诱惑啊这一类的信息素来，王磊明显是正在压抑着自己别动手攻击身边的Alpha、把威胁扼杀在摇篮里的本能冲动。

　　简直是当今暴躁Omega们的缩影。

　　刘启叹口气。不幸中的万幸是王磊的信息素也挺好闻的，他原本以为是像比较淡的椰子，他在气味博物馆里闻过这个珍贵的热带果实的味道。但后来刘培强告诉他那比较接近椰子水的味道，略带点甜味，很清新。忽略掉里面汹涌的不耐的话，他就当今天有了两个很特别的气味芳香剂好了。

　　他有一次看到过刘培强攻击Alpha，就那么唯一的一次。

　　那家伙跟在刘培强屁股后面死活不肯走，最后得不到首肯就干脆想把刘培强扑到墙上。刘启拐过一个弯，正好看见刘培强往那家伙的喉结上劈了一手刀，在他条件反射地躬身之前，就又往他裆部补了一膝，敏捷得刘启都没反应过来，那家伙就已经成为一只在地上扭动的青虫了。

　　刘培强出手还是挺狠的，直到第二天他摸到这家伙的工厂想再揍他一顿时，这个人还哭诉刘培强打在他喉咙上那下太重，让他作呕了一整天根本就吃不下饭。这人活他妈该，但看着实在哭挺惨，刘启也就下不去手补那几拳了。

　　刘培强也没料到他会突然从拐角冒出来，明显慌了神，那副慌了手脚不断试图向他解释的样子可谓是很可爱了。刘培强好像觉得他还是只有四岁，对于一个四岁的孩子来说，爸爸既不应该说脏话，也不应该打架。

　　“刘启。你专心点开车，再扣个45分你就要从中级驾驶员上掉下来了。”

 

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启怎么也想不到，当他推开家门，会发现一个把脸上胡子全刮了的刘培强。

　　他震惊过了头，震惊到刘培强疑惑地歪头看了他好一会儿，终于忍不住从他手里接过行李，拽着他的手腕把他拉进家里。

　　“为什么刮了胡子？”刘启希望他的话说得充分利索。

　　“爸爸不小心把胡子修坏了，就干脆全刮了。”刘培强不好意思地挠挠脸颊，以前那块皮肤上有着软软的胡子，就像小动物的毛发，刘启一直很想摸一摸的，但现在已经是光溜溜的了。

　　“你不喜欢爸爸把胡子刮了吗？”

　　刘培强转身背对刘启，收拾起拿回来的饭盒来，刘启都有些幻觉他是不是有点低落了。也是，留了那么久的胡子，每隔一天就精心修剪的胡子，结果一个失手修坏了，不得不全部都刮掉，这已经够倒霉了。如果再被人说新造型不好看的话，的确很糟心了。

　　“没有。我只是还没习惯。现在看起来挺年轻的。”

　　刘培强转过头来对他笑了一下，腮上的软肉堆出一个甜蜜的弧度，抱着那一大堆饭盒走进厨房去了。

　　刘启从脑后一直到背上都有点发麻。是啊，年轻，看着也太年轻了。哪怕是之前，刘培强带着他那圈软软的络腮胡，看着都已经够年轻了。现在……

　　刘启狠狠搓了两把脸。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　好歹刘启没有昏头到忘记问刘培强关于体检的事，他爸很高效，在他离开的这两天半里已经完成了他要求的详细体检。

　　光从体检报告上来看的话，的确没有什么异常。和半年前他刚回到地球之后在隔离期的那次身体检查比起来，刘培强只是瘦了，还瘦得有点多，数字跌了六公斤有多。难怪王磊一眼就能看出他体型上的差异了，和他比起来，自己居然在王磊提起之前根本就没看出什么来。

　　刘启很自责。他看向站他旁边等他对比手中两份体检报告的刘培强，现在刮了胡子，失去了那圈毛发的修饰之后，他整张脸原本的轮廓暴露无遗。

　　他原本就觉得刘培强的脸很小。脸很小的同时眼睛大，还非常有神，容易给人留下较深的印象。而现在，刘启觉得刘培强的脸像是更小了，下巴都尖了出来，眼睛底下却有着看上去是疲劳所致的细细纹路。半年前刘培强回到地面时，肤色勉强能算是浅浅的蜜色，现在却苍白得很，体检报告上的血红蛋白的数值也减少了。对比参考数值的话还勉强算在正常范围内，体检报告上也没有给出任何的预警或者相关诊断，想必这种减少目前为止还算不上生病，但和之前的数值比起来，切切实实是减少了。

　　一只揉到刘启眉心上的手指打断了他的思维。

　　“爸爸明明什么病也没有啊，为什么要皱眉？”刘培强抬头看着他，带着那种在疑惑时会微微偏头的习惯。因为这个从下往上看的角度，让他本来就圆的眼睛显得更圆了。刘启又有点满背发麻的感觉，伸手就把刘培强肆无忌惮在他脑门儿上划圈圈的手抓了下来。

　　“你瘦了那么多，脸色还变得这么惨白，难道这些不算吗？”

　　刘培强一愣，像是没想到他会这么说。

　　“爸爸白了是因为地下城里晒不到太阳，空间站里各种宇宙射线比较多，你看这里的植物都特别白。小学的课本里不是也有写吗？天空是蓝的，树叶是绿的。以前在黄金时代的时候，一般买到的芦笋和韭菜都是绿色的，还要专门用黑布罩起来才能种得出白芦笋和韭黄。可现在你看地下城里卖的都是什么颜色的。”

　　“那为什么你瘦了那么多？地下城的食物太难吃了？”

　　“没有。”刘培强的耳朵突然红了，仅仅是一点点，但那也是红了。“其实爸爸的体重变化一直挺剧烈的，刚看见你的那段时间里爸爸正好比较胖。再瘦一点的时候也是有的，不是因为病了。”

　　这不太合理，刘启想。发胖和变瘦都总会有个原因吧？刘启和刘培强对视半天，最终还是败下阵来。

　　刘培强一向温柔，对着他一向是笑眯眯地，可现在他刮了胡子。那些眼角边细细的纹路，挺直的鼻梁，秀气的鼻尖，还有上翘的嘴角，和刘培强还蓄着胡子的时候比起来都有种特别裸露的感觉。太荒谬了，那就只是些胡子而已，刘启提醒自己，不得不承认搞不好有病那个是他自己才对。

　　真是尴尬。

　　“好吧，那你多吃点。”

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强上地表去了。

　　这半年来的第一次，而且还去得挺远，跑到雅加达地下城参加一个交流项目去了。一般情况下，刘启接的是初级和中级运载车驾驶员的任务，雅加达也勉强在他能去的范围圈里。可是自刘培强回到地球之后，虽然他从现役军官中挪了出来换成了文职，但毕竟他是第一批到领航员空间站工作的宇航员，回来的时间又比同批其他宇航员迟，服役时间长，作出的贡献让他实打实地连升了三级，等同于少将，所以跟着他的安保团队和技术人员级别都不低。

　　刘启也不是不能去，但无论是他还是刘培强都不想为这样的事徇私。

　　结果就是刘培强出门一周，在回来的路上还要顺便在上海地下城里住一天，探望在那里有为期三年培训任务的姥爷。刘启连跑了七天的短途，回来看着空荡荡的家，格外不习惯。

　　刘培强身上那股淡淡发甜、蜂蜜一样的信息素在这七天里已经消失殆尽。刘启想念这味道想得几乎要冲进他爸房间里，看看能不能从衣柜里刨出件贴身衣物嗅一嗅了。

　　还好他勉强保留了些理智，到底没做出这么变态的事情来。

　　他去刨的是干衣机。

　　刘培强出发前的画面也有点滑稽。他虽然欲言又止，不太好意思，但还是唠唠叨叨地念了好多，说着哪里准备了什么食物，哪里又放着什么衣服。好像生怕他这一出门，回头刘启就要饿死冷死在家里。

　　刘启理解他，虽然理解的同时他想申明一下自己也是会做饭的。而与此同时，刘启觉得他和他爸真是破锅烂盖半斤八两，因为搞不好他念叨得比他爸还要多。难道这不值得担忧吗？

　　他爸，要去地表。一个星期！

　　刘启都开始焦虑了，他觉得自己像个要把孩子送去幼儿园的家长。要把自己的宝贝交给另一些不怎么认识的人，都不知道他们是不是会对他好，还是会冷待、甚至虐待他。他们如果都对他关怀备至，他欣慰之余又有点吃味。

　　这种心理不健康，但横竖没人知道，他爱怎么想都可以。

　　开门的声音差点没让刘启整个儿跳起来。他起身得那么快，连把架子上的一支电烙铁撞了下来都顾不上捡了，他走到客厅去，正好看见推门走进家里的刘培强。

　　他的眼睛一如既往地明亮，里面如有星光。两边颧骨上却是红扑扑的，看来地表那些微弱的日照的确有助于身体健康。

　　刘培强把门一关，行李箱往地上一放，直直地就跑过来扑到了他身上。双臂抱着刘启的脖子，结结实实给了他一个拥抱。

　　“儿子，爸爸回来了。”

　　刘培强的脸蛋就贴在刘启的颈侧，那很淡的甜味绕了刘启一身。

　　刘启抱着他不动，确切地说是动不了。他从腰背一直麻到了天灵盖上。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强是个很可怕的人，可怕在他不知道自己有多可怕。

　　刘启捏着门把手，想着干脆把这玩意从门上掐下来算了。他保持着推门的状态足足在门口站了五分钟，感谢地下城虽然警力不足，但是道路上监控发达，重要的是无处可逃，所以治安还是挺不错的。他愣了五分钟，才回过神来赶紧把门关上。

　　刘培强蜷在沙发上睡着了，他穿着刘启一件一直放在衣柜里很少穿的长袖睡衣。这套睡衣明显是黄金时代的产物，是刘启几年前在杭州附近补给时，用两包蚯蚓干和一个工程救援队员换的。那人当时刚把几套睡衣从一个曾经的小店里掘出来，他滔滔不绝地抱怨了半天他怎么把它们从一个大冰坨子那里小心敲下来，分成几个小冰坨子，一直念到刘启愿意再加三条蛋白条才罢休。

　　刘启很喜欢这套睡衣，因为它摸上去非常滑，面料深蓝且带点暗色格子，看着和现有的服装非常不一样。穿得少仅仅是因为他怕弄坏了。这睡衣他穿着宽松，刘培强穿着就有些过大了。

　　这很可能是为什么刘培强没有穿上裤子的原因。

　　刘启的脑子一度退化成只剩下刘，培，强，没，有，穿，裤，子，这几个血红大字。

　　真是太可怕了。

　　那件长袖睡衣宽大得就像件裙子，可是长度仅仅够盖住刘培强的屁股。在深蓝色的对比下刘培强的大腿白得惊人，而且刘培强的体毛非常少，可能和没有差不多了，这让他的皮肤看起来光润细滑得有点不可思议。左脚的脚踝上还扣着他那只黑色的Omega脚环，让刘启意识到了他爸的脚踝细得可能他一手都握住。

　　纤细的骨架上，却长着丰腴的软肉。

　　刘启足足把刘培强起膝把混蛋Alpha顶得不想做人的画面在脑子里过了十几遍，才让意识回笼。

　　“刘培强。”他强装镇定地叫醒了他，甚至不敢把手放在他肩膀上摇醒他。

　　“你怎么睡在这里。”

　　他爸缓慢地爬起来，一副根本没睡醒的样子，一边脸蛋上被睡衣衣领压出了一道弯曲的红印子。因为姿势的变换，衣领终于落回原处。什么叫落回原处？

　　刘培强的胸露出来了。

　　这人真的太可怕了。

　　是因为他平时不会释放信息素吗？刘培强简直把他儿子是个Alpha这件事忘了，一干二净。

　　很快，刘启就知道什么叫做你爸爸永远是你爸爸。

　　他万万没想到，刘培强除了可以穿着他的衣服还没穿裤子之外，还可以穿着他的衣服还没穿裤子并且抱着他。

　　他看着刘培强用膝盖稍稍支撑起自己，双手够到他脖子上之后死死抱紧，坠得刘启只好顺着他被他压到沙发上。刘培强不仅没有松手，反而嫌弃刘启颈边的头发碍事，三两下拨开之后又把脸贴上去。

　　刘培强好像很喜欢这样，贴着他的脖子。他们之前好几次拥抱刘培强都有这样的动作。他很快又变得呼吸绵长，刘启怀疑他爸可能根本就没醒过。刘启怕他这么抬着手臂一会儿就酸了，认命地把它们从自己脖子上拽下来，结果没多久又被刘培强抱住了腰。

　　刘启很庆幸他爸年轻时是黄金时代，然后和他妈结了婚，又在黄金时代结束之初就上了空间站，和一大堆各国精英呆在一起。而不是在最初那个恐惧满布怨气滔天的地下城。他都不想去想象当初黄金时代那群身上标签是温柔顺从的Omega们究竟经历过什么，才发展成像如今这样一言不合很可能就开始捅人的。

　　就他这个不设防的样子，刘启真怕他爸当初如果是留在地下城，会被活吃了。

　　他抱住刘培强，手却只敢落在他肩膀上，生怕如果抱在腰上的话会忍不住摸到哪里去了。他也不敢乱看，虽然地下城制服够厚，但如果有什么不应该的东西顶到刘培强肚子上的话，实在不好解释。

　　刘启只好闭上眼睛，把刘培强劈手刀和起飞膝的那段画面再在脑子里重播上那么几十次。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　他抓住那只不断推他的手时，才发现那是刘培强。

　　“小启，对不起，爸爸睡着了。”刘培强满脸的愧疚。“回床上睡觉吧，半夜三点了。”

　　刘启还有点懵，顺着刘培强指头的方向朝挂钟看去，三点二十分了。他点点头，站起身来打横抱起刘培强，向他的房间走去。走了两步清醒过来自己在干什么，顿时满背的冷汗。

　　“对不起，睡懵了。”刘启硬着头皮勉强解释道，但也不好就这么立刻把他放下，只好继续抱着刘培强往他房间走。还好他一开始的方向就是对的，如果他是一把把刘培强抱起来往自己房间走的话，那可真是说不清了。

　　刘培强毕竟没穿裤子，刘启抄着他膝弯的那只手直接摸得就是刘培强的皮肤。大腿的皮肤温度有点偏低，摸上去凉凉的，而且刘启他的想象也没错，由于没有体毛，手感上那是又软又滑。这还只是膝弯，刘启都不敢想象如果是大腿内侧的那块软肉的话会是怎么样的。

　　不，现在就打住吧。

　　而且由于姿势原因，刘启的那件超柔软的睡衣堆落在刘培强下身，堪堪遮住下身，下体被顶起一个乖顺可爱的弧度。失去了裤子的遮盖，刘培强信息素的味道比以往都要强烈一点，刘启闻到了只在他和刘培强聊天里知道过、却从来都没闻到过的，属于刘培强的信息素味道。

　　“爸爸昨天在整理衣柜的时候，不小心打翻了一瓶液体维生素补充剂。所以只好把衣服都洗了，又怕你突然回家，总不好脱光了在家里乱跑嘛，就借了你一件睡衣。后来等衣服烘干的时候不小心睡着了。”刘培强向他解释，脸上表情有点僵，好像有点尴尬。

　　“喜欢你就穿着呗。”刘启也有点尴尬，幸好已经走到刘培强的床边了。他赶紧小心把他爸放上床，装模作样地扬了扬被子，给刘培强掖好被子。

　　“它还挺舒服的，喜欢就送给你了。”他尝试对刘培强露出一个友善的微笑，不是他没有自知之明，他知道自己长着一双上挑眼，看着就不怎么友善。

　　“我先去睡啦，明天没有工作，可以睡个懒觉了。”

　　他犹豫再三，还是在刘培强脑门上留了个轻轻的吻，这也有点怪，但毕竟刘培强喜欢，如果刘培强来向他道晚安，总会这么亲他一下。可能是出于想弥补他们分离时光的心理，虽然有点羞人，但刘启也不讨厌这个。

　　他给刘培强关好灯，关门走了出去。

　　因此他没能看见，在昏暗的房间里，有一滴眼泪滑进了刘培强的被子里。

　　

　　++++++  
　　

　　半梦又半醒，应该已经睡了很久了，但刘启还不想起床，赖着横床上直哼哼。

　　“你是不是挺喜欢王磊上尉的味道的？”刘培强笑着问他。

　　“嗯？怎么突然这么说？”

　　“我看如果有其他Omega在你周围的话，你不会觉得开心，反而会皱眉。”

　　“是啊，我有点受不了那些Omega的味道，又甜又腻，还很浓，顶风飘十里。”

　　刘培强噗嗤地笑了起来，“怎么可能，就是想释放那么多信息素也很难顶风飘十里啊，你是狗狗吗，能闻这么远。”

　　“反正我是觉得鼻子都麻了。”

　　“那王磊上尉的呢？”

　　“喊他王磊不就好了，还给他带个军衔。”

　　“王磊。”刘培强又笑了。

　　“他还不错啊，他的味道挺特别的。椰子？以前真好啊，有这么多水果。”

　　“爸爸觉得那不是椰子。”

　　“不是？其实我也不知道，我没问过他，就觉得和以前小学参观的气味博物馆里面椰子的味道有点像。”

　　“不是，也像，你没错，爸爸的意思是不完全像椰子，更像椰子水。很清新，有点甜甜的，带点椰子味但又没有果肉上的味道那么强烈。”

　　“椰子水？”

　　“嗯。椰子大概这么大，这个形状。里面是空心的，装了好多椰子水，那些是椰子树喂饱椰子宝宝的营养。”

　　“刘培强。”他也忍不住笑了。

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我又不是小朋友，你怎么跟我讲话像对小朋友讲话似的。”

　　“啊，对不起。爸爸、爸爸没注意。”

　　无措的刘培强看起来也很可爱，但他们都已经长这么大了，随便拥抱恐怕就不太合适了。

　　“那你呢？”

　　“我？我也喜欢椰子。”

　　“不是，你是什么味道？大家都说我像薄荷。王磊还说如果我活在以前黄金时代，大夏天会很受欢迎，谁都上来吸一吸，提神经脑。”

　　刘培强笑眯眯地，靠过来抱了他一下，他觉得不太合适的事，他爸倒是做得全无压力。

　　“是，你像薄荷，还是很好闻的那种薄荷。有些薄荷味很呛的，你像爸爸小时候在花展闻过的一种野生薄荷，很香，有点像花了。香气很淡的那种花，不是你讨厌的那种。又提神，又清新。”

　　“像花吗……”他嫌弃的样子又把刘培强逗笑了。

　　“像花，可能因为爸爸和你妈妈，我们都是接近花那样的味道。”

　　“妈妈像什么花？”

　　“金桂。又甜，又糯，有时还带点奶香味，以前她总是去到哪里都迷倒一大堆人。”

　　“那你呢？你都没说自己。你的味道太淡了，我有时候觉得你有点像蜂蜜，有时候又不太像。”

　　“爸爸不好意思嘛。从小就习惯了把信息素的味道收起来，小启你嗅觉很好了，爸爸很少被人说能闻到信息素的。”刘培强真的不太好意思，垂下眼帘不再看他了。

　　“爸爸的……据说最贴近的是一种天竺葵，有点像月季玫瑰那一类，现在这些花都很难看到了，你小时候都闻过，但可能没印象了。爸爸的味道会比它们淡一点，有时也有一点点接近薄荷，但总的来说是你最不喜欢的那种气味，又甜又腻，所以可能在很浅的时候，让你觉得像蜂蜜。”

　　记忆走到这里，让刘启一个激灵醒了过来。

　　卧槽，天大的误会。

　　这是刘培强回到地面，度过一个月的隔离期之后和他的某次聊天。他当时为什么不反驳刘培强来着？？？他其实不是讨厌甜腻的味道，而是他很反感在这之后所容易发生的各种误会和麻烦事。久而久之就演变成他有点厌烦Omega和他们的气味，但这不是说他不喜欢刘培强的味道啊。

　　刘启想起凌晨在那件宽睡衣的扇动下，扬起来的那一丝一丝带着花香的甜味，说实话他还真挺喜欢的。

　　但事到如今，解释已经太奇怪了。难道他还能跑到刘培强面前说，我还是挺喜欢你信息素的味道？

　　简直像个流氓，或者跟踪狂，听起来都尴尬。

　　刘启默默叹口气。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强看着王磊提着一个箱子跟他走进家门，脸上一阵错愕，很快就局促不安起来。引起刘启心里一阵警惕。他想起了那个关于信息素的对话里，也是刘培强提起王磊才开始的。

　　“你好。”他在身前的围裙上擦了两把手，才把手伸向王磊，刘启看着王磊握住了刘培强那只小小的手，顿时心里一阵烦躁。

　　“刘叔……爸爸好，刘爸爸好。”王磊尴尬地纠正。

　　“叫什么刘爸爸，叫他名字。”搞笑了，爸只有我能叫，谁是你爸呢。刘启更不耐烦了。

　　“培、培强？”王磊明显不太适应，面部肌肉都有点僵硬。

　　“刘培强！培培强是什么鬼。”

　　“连名带姓地叫不太好吧？是不是太生疏了点？听起来不够亲切啊。”王磊有点为难。

　　“怎么个不够亲切法？你要多亲切啊？我也叫的刘培强。”刘启彻底脸黑了，不是还有事要做的话，他简直想这就把王磊扔出去。刘培强还愣愣地盯着王磊，一脸的柔软顺从。

　　“爸。”刘启不满了，硬是插进刘培强和王磊中间。“我们有点东西要修，等等你先吃饭。”

　　“王队呢？”

　　“他回队里，周倩他们已经给他留好饭了。”

　　“那爸爸晚点做，等你一起。”

　　刘启听着他软软的尾音，心底像化开了一小片，忍不住对他笑了笑，“好。”

　　紧接着一把拽走王磊，再也不想让这人在他爸面前晃悠了。

　　“你怎么突然气鼓鼓的啊？年轻人这么暴躁可不行啊。”王磊看着刘启修个手部骨骼外装甲修得直翻白眼的样子，忍不住劝到。

　　“我可不想被一个觉得刚子的信息素闻起来太好斗就给他一个过肩摔的人说暴躁。”刘启冷冷地回怼。

　　“你究竟是怎么了啊？突然心情就变坏了，你可别太烦躁修坏了啊，哥明天还急着用呢。”

　　刘启很想无视掉这个问题，但他忍了又忍，又忍再忍，终是忍不住。“你要是成了我后妈，我一定打你一顿。”

　　王磊哈哈大笑。“你打不过哥。而且哥对你们这么好，怎么就后妈了。”

　　刘启满肚子窝火，一直瞪得王磊都笑不下去了。“我觉得我爸好像很喜欢你。”

　　“小屁孩，我就叫声刘爸爸，你这还醋上了？”王磊一脸震惊，身体后仰，连肢体语言都用上了。

　　“什么小屁孩，谁是你弟啊？听着跟你老二似的。”不，我没有恼羞成怒！刘启觉得自己快绷不住，要开始骂人了。

　　“我要去告诉你爸你这么说话了啊。”

　　刘启嗤笑了，“你去啊，尽管去。我爸只会说，宝宝你喜欢说什么都行，爸爸爱你。”

　　王磊终于憋不住了，笑得满地打滚，刘启冷着脸朝他扔了块擦工具的破毛巾，上面满是油乎乎的机油印。

　　王磊毫无形象地双手撑在地板上，笑得直抽气，声音都变了。“行吧，原来你还有恋父情结。”

　　刘启实在不想理他了，自顾自生闷气。这个人看着好像一脸正气，好像很正经，私底下却常跟抽风似的，要不就是一名暴力老兵痞。

　　“还真生气啊？究竟是什么后妈啊？你觉得我会和你爸在一起？就因为我叫他刘爸爸？”

　　刘启斜撇他一眼，他不知道自己这一眼里实在是充满了鄙视。“他好像很在意你。”

　　“怎么个在意我法？”王磊这是真震惊了，顿时再也笑不出来。

　　“他每次见到你，都很紧张，很紧张而且很集中。”

　　“怎么说？”

　　“他习惯把自己信息素收起来，但我一直可以闻到一点点，可每次见到你，我就一点都闻不出来了。他分明很紧张，不集中的话，也做不到能收得这么纹丝不露。他全副身心都在你这里。”

　　“你这么说我只觉得他不太适应我在他周围啊，刘叔叔他是很容易害羞的人吗？”王磊一个不随意，又回到了最熟悉的称呼上。刘启已经发展到无论王磊怎么叫刘培强，他都觉得不太高兴了。

　　“而且我是个Omega啊？”

　　“我妈也是个Omega。”刘启终于装不住，实实在在地咬牙切齿起来。“他有前科。说不定他就只喜欢Omega呢！”

　　“你……”王磊沉默了一会儿，“我怎么觉得你真的是在吃醋啊？你听起来就像在说你对象出轨了似的。”

　　忍了又忍，又忍再忍，最终照样是忍无可忍，刘启一手抛掉手里的电工螺丝刀，纵身向王磊扑去。

　　然后二十秒就被王磊反剪了关节，和他在地上扭打起来。

　　“行啦行啦，停下吧，你爸听见我们这么吵，可要进来啦。他可打不过我啊。”

　　“你还敢打他？？？”刘启本来就在烦躁之下快要绷断的理智，这下真是一点都不剩了。他拼着蛮力扭动身体，王磊也不敢真的把他肩关节卸下来，楞了楞神之下，被刘启一个发力就挣脱了。刘启满目通红地翻身起来，豹子一样跃上来压在王磊身上，伸手就卡他脖子。

　　王磊吓了好大一跳，赶紧把手从下往上地穿进刘启的虎口和他自己脖子的中间，但刘启发力太狠，一下子连着王磊的手指一起按到他的脖子上。

　　这时候一阵敲门声打断了他们，刘培强端着一个托盘进来，看见他们一个夹着另外一个的大腿，手还掐在脖子上，王磊还在地上踢蹬，吓了好大一跳，脸都白了。

　　“刘启！”这应该是一声呵斥，但刘培强的声音即使在生气时听起来也还是不怎么强硬。“不可以这样的。不能用暴力……这样。”

　　刘培强噎了一下，又开始很不自然地解释自己的来意“爸爸、爸爸来给你们送果汁。不是故意打扰你们，但是，你不能这么粗暴地……”

　　刘培强说不下去了，手都有点抖起来。

　　盛怒之下的刘启只注意到了他爸居然拿这种贵得要死的东西来招待王磊，他也同样手都抖起来了，只不过是气的。“你还给他喝果汁？？？给他喝自来水啊！”

　　“儿子！”刘培强几乎端不住那两杯果汁，他赶紧把托盘放到了工作台离他最近的那端上。“你先起来，不要用暴力。”

　　刘培强伸手过来拉刘启，刘启也不想和他较劲，而且理智也稍微回笼了，借着他的力站起来。他这才发现刘培强的手有点抖。

　　“招待客人总要用好的东西才行。”刘培强说，刘启觉得他有点魂不守舍，呆呆地转头想走出房门，最终还是转过头来，一脸的欲言又止。

　　“爸爸对不起你。”刘培强又被自己噎了一下，“没有在你身边陪你长大，没和你说过这些。但是、”刘启觉得他爸的手抖得更厉害了，刘启想说点什么，但心疼得半句话都吐不出来，“但是不能这样的，不能这样用暴力。”

　　刘启一把抓住刘培强的两只手，捏着想让它们别抖了。

　　“好了我知道了，我错了。”刘启又掐紧了一点，“我错了，下次不会了，你别生气了。”

　　“刘叔叔，你别气。我们闹着玩儿呢，我有时会带他们练练，擒拿么，对敌很有效的。不是真的打架。”刘启转过头去看王磊，发现他也一副被震懵了的样子，终于愧疚了起来，他刚才的确真的毫无理智了。

　　刘培强来回看了看他们的视线交流，终于点了点头，把双手从刘启手里抽出来，拍了拍他的上臂，转身走出房间。也没忘帮他们带上门，看来应该是相信他们不会再打了。

　　刘启回头看了看王磊，虽然心里还是有气，但也知道自己不占理，老实道了歉。“对不起。”

　　王磊还是那副震惊过头的样子，“刘启，我说得没错，你真的是在吃醋，都打出真火来了，哥下次都不敢开你玩笑了。我也不是不能理解，你们Alpha一旦被挑战真是……真是太原始了。但你真的需要冷静点，不能因为有情敌就想把对方杀掉啊。你上来就掐脖子，碰上个没练过的真会死的。”

　　刘启一把把王磊从地上揪起来，自己都觉得这么突然火遮眼理智全失地动粗，实在有点丢人，赶紧转过身去重新坐下来修那条被他扔在桌面的外骨骼装甲。“我知道，就是突然一下子……”

　　“而且哥真的不是你情敌，你爸要喜欢我，总不可能从来都没想过和我联系吧？他就根本没和我私下说过话。”

　　“那你呢？你不喜欢我爸？”

　　王磊哭笑不得，“我碰上喜欢的人早就上手追了，等咱们下次任务碰到一起块儿的时候，我给你好好讲讲以前我怎么追你嫂子的。今天就不了，我怕你狗粮吃吐了修不好这装甲。”

　　刘启在王磊的笑声中盯了他好一会儿，终究是相信了。  
　　

　　  
　　厨房里很安静。

　　刘启的房间其实隔音非常好，刚才他们在里面都扭到地上了，外面愣是没什么声音。不然刘培强听到异响的话，还真不一定有勇气推门进去。他其实也怕看见一些他并不想看见的事。

　　刘培强低下头，看着自己的手上居然还没停下的抖动，忍不住叹了一口气。

　　他小心地削着土豆的皮，这种单调的工作让他的思维不经意间又回到了刚才的见闻之上。想起他推门之后看见的那一幕，他止不住手上又抖了起来，一个不留神，手里的刀子在无名指和尾指上划出了一道伤口。

　　他吓了一跳，赶紧放开手里的土豆，可惜它还是沾到了一点血。刘培强只好把弄脏的那部分切掉了，毕竟洗了他也还是觉得不太好，太不卫生。

　　指腹上的伤口比想象中的还要深一点，汩汩地向外涌出两道细细的血迹，眨眼间洗手池底部就已经被一颗颗往下滴的血液污染了。

　　刘培强盯着池底那些慢慢变多的红色痕迹，愣着久久都回不过神。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启很愁。

　　在他和王磊那次打架，或者说王磊很冤枉地被他打了的三天之后，刘培强出了一个为期两天的小任务。回来就被传染了病毒性感冒，发起烧来。他的肠胃好像也出了一点问题，很容易作呕。这个倒不是因为感染，也没查出来是因为什么，医生只好给了些常规的药。不过刘培强还是不时会呕吐。

　　刘启后悔得不行，他总觉得这是因为刘培强被他们吓着了，做饭时割到了手，流了不少血，结果免疫力降低了。

　　也是，他爸虽然以前有军衔，但说到底还是个技术人员。黄金时代可能没有现在的人这么粗鲁野蛮，刘培强不适应了。

　　刘启扭了一把毛巾，把新的冷毛巾放到刘培强的额头上。他只剩下低烧，但刘启还是不怎么放心。他可以光明正大地摸刘培强的脸了，可现在也没能觉得有多高兴。

　　“小启，你去睡吧，爸爸没事。”刘培强在感冒药的影响下昏乎乎地，但还是在关心他。

　　“哪睡得着呢，才十点呢，你好好休息，我累了自然自己就去睡了。”

　　这时通讯器的响声打断了刘启的话，刘启只好离开刘培强回到大厅里接。是朵朵。

　　“户口，户口你快来。”朵朵明显慌了神，“我们和王队周倩姐Tim他们在家附近那个烧烤店吃烤串呢，有几个Alpha来找茬，他信息素很厉害，我们扛不住。”

　　“刚子和溜子呢？”

　　“都没来。长条和周倩姐打电话叫他们了，但他们不在第三区，从第一区赶回来，你快来呀，好难受。”到最后朵朵已经快要哭了。

　　“马上到。”刘启立马就撂了电话。

　　太高浓度的Alpha信息素虽然不会给Beta引起什么发情热，但也会造成身体不适，普遍的反应是胸闷气短，如果敏感一点的Beta，昏过去也不奇怪。这就是为什么如果Omega申请的话可以合法携带武器的理由，真遇上了没人性的Alpha，没点有效攻击手段的话可真是没法反抗。

　　王磊他们吃亏在如果不是出勤的话，反而就不能携带武器了。这次刚子他们又没跟着，可谓阴沟里翻了船。

　　“刘培强，朵朵有事找我，我出去一下。你先睡，我待会儿就回来。”刘启转头回到刘培强的房间告诉他，刘培强迷迷糊糊地对他挥了挥手。

　

　　烧烤店倒真的离他们家很近。等刘启跑到那里时，看见Tim颤颤巍巍地挡在王磊身前，李一一撑着身体挡在另一边，朵朵已经要站不起来了，周倩很勉强地试图起腿踢一个正在靠近的高个子男人。很明显她状态也很差，手臂上的力量已经不足以造成威胁，所以她得耗费更多体力地用腿来御敌。

　　刘启朝四周看了看，这不大的店里没有其他客人了，可能在这群人闹事之初就跑了，也可能本来就没有别的客人。烧烤店的老板躲在一角，他的一边脸肿得眼睛都睁不开了，右手还用一块白毛巾按着左手小臂上的伤口，毛巾已经被染红了一块。看来他曾经尝试阻止过，还本能得用非惯用手挡了一下攻击，结果受伤了。

　　空气里的信息素含量真的很浓，还不止一个人的。刘启分辨了一下，应该是四个。

　　他没有试图去靠近朵朵她们，打着手势叫周倩走远点。反正这群混混看到有Alpha过来，都会自动围过来。

　　王磊肯定已经注射了紧急抑制剂了，他和刘培强的都是军用等级的抑制剂，只是刘培强的在脚踝上，走的静脉注射。他的环在脖子上，直接就推进动脉里，起效足够快。但抑制剂的作用也是有限度的，超过了它可以抑制的负荷的话，照样会失效。那个颈环里还各有一支肾上腺素和去甲肾上腺素，刘启衷心希望警察可以快点来，让今天晚上王磊不要落到需要用剩下的这两支药剂做急救的地步。

　　这就是地下城警力不足的缺点之一了，罪犯虽然没处跑，但是如果真出什么事，也得先熬到有执法者来为止。而且虽然道路上很多监控，大部分建筑物内却是没有的。

　　“你们这是要弄死他吗。”刘启朝这群瘪三冷笑道，他们有四个Alpha,可人却不止四个。“这么浓的信息素，大象都要被你们放倒了。人家就一个Omega，你们却四个人都彪信息素，也不嫌丢人。”

　　“没人说要他死。只要他陪哥睡一晚，不就啥事都没有了。”

　　那个原本正和周倩对峙的男人走上前来，看来他就是这群人的老大了。他是所有人之中最高最壮的，非常没创意地穿着白背心露着大花臂，剃着个带几条铲青的寸头，戴着几条黯淡的金属粗链子，比刘启还高上小半个头，浑身肌肉虬结，简直把对混混的刻板印象演绎到了极致。

　　这就是刘启反感被归类做Alpha的原因。更强壮的人就更受尊敬，争斗的方式是互扔一脸的信息素，看哪个更有攻击力，并同时肉搏，王磊说得一点都没错，真是格外的原始。看起来就像是即使人类进化了这么多年，开始自称文明了那么多年，都还是甩不掉那身粗鄙和野蛮。

　　现在的他就更厌恶了，这种原始和野蛮看起来和他那个从黄金时代中来，还没被流浪地球时代毒害太多，所以浑身都闪耀着秩序、理性、希望和爱的父亲格外地不相配。

　　可惜对待野蛮的人只能用野蛮的方式反击。

　　“你胆子够可以啊？攻击和强迫Omega这种事都能做得出来了，你不知道他们是谁吗？敢攻击军人，你们是真不怕下半辈子都被扔去挖放射矿啊？”

　　“嗤。”那个无脑肌肉和他的喽啰们都嘲笑刘启，“管他是谁？老子上面有人！”

　　“巧了。老子上面也有人。”刘启眯了眯眼睛，扯起嘴角也笑得那叫一个嚣张。“顺便还知道你们那所谓的人肯定不是什么大人物。”

　　“你知道个屁。”

　　“真有点权的，一个比一个爱惜羽毛。尤其在这儿你都不知道会得罪到谁。你们把人家老板打成这样，你以为人家上面就没人？哪个没脑子的敢给你们兜这种一告一个准的破事？无事一身骚，解决了也落不到好。你们是真不知道这强奸杀人这种破坏地下城安定的会是多重罪吗？”刘启嗤笑着嗤笑着，慢慢就变了脸色。

　　“你们不是地下城的人。”刘启斩钉截铁，看着这群人之中有两三个明显露出了慌乱的神色，更加肯定了自己心里的猜测。

　　“你们是抢了别人衣服混进来了，还是杀了人混进来。”刘启彻底不笑了，没打算等他们的答案，扭身就一腿扫倒一个站在稍大的空当处的Beta。低身一滑突破了他们的包围圈，他们很快就扑上来了，但时间已经足够刘启把手里装着安全气囊的包扔给周倩，她也稳稳地接住了。

　　“快点进去！”刘启大吼着，在右手的机械外骨骼帮助下一手就把其中一个Alpha的小臂捏变了形，那人的叫声瘆人极了。

　　刘启自知下手太狠，但也毫无办法，他们人太多，他不可能对付得了这么多个。他又不能真的一上手就杀人，他觉得自己没判断错，但万一这群人不是真的叛军那他麻烦就大了。

　　周倩动作很快，她已经撑起了那个安全气囊，把朵朵和王磊扶了进去。还顺带弹走了附近几个混混，他们明显被那股巨大的冲力震了个不轻，好几个人趴着直哼哼，还有一个被打中了心口，躺在地上抽搐着，看着好像快要不行了。李一一和Tim还傻傻地守在气囊旁边，甚至周倩都一副还想爬出来的样子。

　　“你们都进去！”刘启吼道，“关上门！密闭！”

　　周倩一愣，一手一个地把李一一和Tim扯向气囊。这时那个头目甩手就把一个什么东西投掷到地上，刘启以为是炸弹，一瞬间心都跳漏了一拍。

　　结果那玩意的确会炸开，却不是炸弹，而是一个高纯度的诱发剂。他是真的想杀掉王磊了。

　　周倩惊慌地喊叫了一声，气囊这时才完全密闭，勉强隔绝了里外，可是肯定已经有些诱发剂已经跑进去了。刘启听不见王磊的声音，只看见他看起来像很痛苦，蜷缩起来无力地滑到了座位底下，Tim和李一一想要把他扶起来，却不那么容易。

　　“你快跑！”刘启冲老板喊道，老板点点头，颤抖着，没有不自量力地往外冲，转头跑进了内间。

　　刘启也被空气里残留的王磊的信息素引得脑门上血管突突地跳，看见该隐蔽的人都隐蔽了，他也不管不顾地向外放出他自己的信息素来。

　　谁怕谁啊？哥要发起疯来，你们这四个家伙算个屁啊？刘启盯着那个大个子，狞笑起来，把另一个Beta的肩关节扯得脱了臼。他不像王磊，用的擒拿技反关节，利用那人自身的发力来卸掉别人的关节。他纯粹就靠外骨骼用蛮力扯了，这个疼痛感可真是没法比。他环顾下四周，剩下的Beta基本都被他的信息素折磨得不行，他朝剩下的那三个Alpha慢慢走去。

　　其实他也像刘培强那样，平时很少把自己的信息素放出来，因为他自己心知肚明，如果他毫不节制的话，会给周围的人带来多少痛苦。感谢刘培强，和他那据说信息素迷人至极的妈妈，他们给刘启赋予了如果按攻击力来说绝对是顶尖等级的Alpha信息素。可惜这也让刘启觉得自己简直格外地野蛮。

　　“你们四个真心不够看。”刘启没放弃嘲笑那个大个子。

　　“我原来还想给你们个机会，让你们呆着等警察就算了。可现在晚了。哥这手套可是运载车都能捏变形，你们这就等着吧，哥让你们一个个试试看，被人用信息素压着拆骨头是个什么滋味。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怕老福特违禁词，在这里预警。  
> 一句话CP：一朵心倩，三句话CP：赵志刚/王磊  
> 这是个从爸爸的角度来说，凌驾了儿子的意愿把他强啪了的故事。可这文是从刘启角度进行的orz  
> 自认为是父控刘启/寂寞人妻培培强的故事，但也有人表示是矫情少妇，也是很有可能的，请自主避雷呀  
> 虽然是培培强强迫67，但在我心目中培培强是个被儿子当众下面子驳斥、被儿子呼名道姓地叫还是软乎乎的人。是宠儿子到会被网友提名慈母出败儿的爸爸。所以也没有因为是强迫梗，就突然变成了个会暴起抽皮鞭的人，还是软的。所以如果有这方面期待的话，接下来的文会让你非常失望orz  
> 同人嘛！最紧要是看得嗨森，看完如鲠在喉就很惨了。希望这个预警能帮忙避雷吧_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 另这里用了白鼬的那个设定，发情期不啪的话，性激素一直很高，最后影响造血，引发再生障碍性贫血，内脏出血内膜出血致死。略可怕！

　　

　　他拆是拆了，就是背上和左臂也被敲了两棍。他也不赖，在警察赶来之前打断了那个大个子的两条腿。

　　接下来就繁复冗长了，笔录详细周全而且没完没了。民警到最后听说他被人用铁棍打了之后脸色大变，责备他怎么不一开始就说这个，受伤的话笔录也可以在医院进行的。念了他一通后又立即把他送到了医院。刘启不止在医院看见了那群人里的几个喽啰，还碰见了一位得知他就是动手打人的之后一脸幽怨的骨科医生。

　　当然，还有王磊。

　　“你说什么？？再说一次？”刘启咬着腮帮，字句就在他的后槽牙压迫之下往外挤着。

　　看见他背上和手臂冒出四块大淤血之后扁着嘴就要开始掉金豆豆的朵朵，和正为他上药的小医生都双双一愣，打了个抖。

　　周倩满脸内疚和尴尬难堪，可还是不得不厚起脸皮对他说：“对不起，你能不能给王队一个临时标记？”

　　“临时标记，不是我想的那种临时标记吧？你就不怕我有心理阴影啊？？？”刘启脸色都变了，他想不到除了性交之外还怎么个标记法。

　　“我们以后再见面得多尴尬啊？我以后都不能正常对待这个人了，还怎么一起工作？你们军队里难道就没有一个对付这种突发情况的部门吗？”

　　“没有。”周倩显得更不好意思了，“一般来说是不会发生这种情况的，抑制剂可以应付大多数突发情况，哪怕抑制剂过载无效了，还可以上隔断药剂，可是王队受影响太深，隔断药剂也止不住他的发情热进程。上次发生这样情况的时候是刚子……”

　　刘启已经顾不上什么礼貌不礼貌的了，开口打断了她：“那就是说这种所谓一般不会发生的情况，在王磊一个人身上就已经发生过两次，这还能叫少吗？换搁我身上的话，发生一次就够恶心下半辈子了。”

　　他这话说得太重，也太不客气，周倩脸色都白了。“而且刚子他们究竟在哪儿？从我接到电话到现在，五个小时有了吧？都够来回第一区和第三区了。”

　　“那两个呆子，太着急结果把车给撞了，还在等别的救援队呢。”周倩虽然还是白着脸，但也开始咬牙切齿地念叨着叫他们好看之类的话。

　　“所以这就是王队对刚子格外粗暴的原因吗。”刘启冷冷地再次打断了周倩，只要一想到她要求他做的事，他就没法摆出好脸色来，Tim在周倩身后欲言又止，但最终是不好插嘴。

　　“你难道还看不出来在认识的人之间这样做的危害？王队和刚子这么熟，不情愿之下这么来了一次，日后膈应得都做不到一碗水端平。这还不如去叫只鸭呢！”

　　这次轮到周倩慌张地打断了他，她英气的脸上震惊得红了白白了青。“鸭子？不是那种标记！就只是接吻！”

　　“接吻？”刘启愣住了，他感到了横在面前的危机，他对王磊感到非常抱歉。王磊曾那么费心粉饰太平，还叫周围的人都相信了的隐私事件，现在就要被他拆穿了。这对王磊不公平，不人道，也不合理，可本身很多时候就是毫无道理可言。刘启会内疚，对于王磊之前就已经受到损害了，他现在还要来掺一脚而内疚，但他没法因为内疚就顺从。

　　“你们是不是傻？？？谁这么告诉你的？”

　　刘启觉得自己格外地无情。

　　“他们做的，肯定不止接吻。你指望接个吻就能搞定发疯到那个程度的荷尔蒙？”

　　“你们给他上了最高纯度的军用抑制剂，和只在医疗系统里流通的阻断药剂，然后这些他妈的都派不上用场了。你就指望可以真的亲几下就平复下来？你自己回想一下，上一次王磊究竟花了多长时间才把发情热的症状停了下来，这之后他又休息了多少天。”

　　“不是说……阻断药剂有不小的副作用……”周倩彻底地变得面无血色，好几次张开嘴都没能吐出一个声音来。

　　治疗室里一下子变得鸦雀无声，连那个小医生都一脸被震晕刷了三观的表情。

　　“对不起。”周倩哑着声音，好不容易挤出句话来，“我不知道要这样，所以才来……”

　　刘启考虑再三，还是不忍地开口提到：“王磊是已经进入没有意识的状态了吗？你们这之前究竟有没有征求过他的意见。如果没有，就是招妓对他来说也是强奸啊。”

　　周倩的脸色已经难看到仿佛她下一秒就要哭出来了，Tim手忙脚乱地尝试给她安慰。朵朵在站在原地，已经没发出声音地哭了，泪水流得一脸都是。

　　刘启也很难受，心里的重压让他觉得喘不过气，如果真的威胁到生命，伦理还真的不再是难题。如果王磊真的已经到了都没有意识的状态，那搞不好找个肯卖身的都来不及了。可除此之外，现场就只有他一个Alpha，他得肩负起给王磊一个临时标记平复他发清热的责任，这对他来说又何尝不是强奸。

　　他穿好了身上的地下城制服，拉起朵朵走向王磊所在的观察病房。守在病床边的李一一看见朵朵突然满脸是泪地回来也吓了一跳，赶紧向他们跑来，把朵朵抱在怀里。

　　刘启走向王磊，病床边原本正在调整点滴的护士看见他走过来了，顿时松了一口气。

　　“你就是他的Alpha吗？你最好快点了，他状态很不好。”

　　“我不是。”

　　护士顿时急了，“那你来干嘛？”

　　“他现在什么情况？”

　　一个跟着他们进门的值班医生主动接过话头向他们解释。

　　“阻断没有用，给他用了药，也用了物理降温，但顶不了多久的。他体温还是在升高，现在已经39度4了，血液里激素水平也很高，而且升得很快，之前的三个小时里我们给他每一个小时验一次激素水平，接下来恐怕要换成每半个小时验一次了。而且本身病人有个体差异，数值只是参考，我们没法确切告诉你病人究竟什么时候会激素过高引起再生障碍性贫血。一旦引起再生障碍性贫血我们基本上就无能为力了。你们究竟在磨蹭些什么？说了让你们找他的Alpha找他的Alpha，半天了就来了个路人？”

　　“您是不是没告诉他们这Alpha必须和他性交。”刘启目无表情。

　　“这……”医生也愣了。“一般不都这个意思吗？”

　　“我能不能叫醒他？”刘启不想再浪费时间，直切主题。

　　“可以，他意识没问题的，就是可能太难受累睡了。”

　　“王磊。”刘启一步上前，王磊对他的叫声半点反应也没有，看见床头柜上有张备用的退热贴，转手就拿来撕了贴在了王磊一边脸颊上。受到刺激，王磊总算有了点反应。

　　“刘启？”

　　“王磊，时间紧急，我问你，我现在就给你找人……卖的那种，找个健康没病的，行不行。”

　　王磊的脸上闪过一阵迷茫之后，脸色顿时变得难看起来，艰难地咬牙切齿到，“赵志刚在哪里？他跑去干什么了这么久！”

　　“那二货卡半道儿上了。行，不行。给句话。”

　　“行！不行还能怎么办。”王磊摸摸索索在身边摸了个冰袋，艰难地捂在脖子上。

　　刘启转身向李一一说：“叫Tim去找一哥，介绍个Alpha，立刻就过来，但一定要没病的。我不能走。”

　　剩下的话在刘启嘴里重若千斤，重得让他都觉得有点恶心，“以防万一。”

　　李一一愣了愣，转身就跑了，顺道扯走了朵朵。小护士瞧着他们，叹口气提醒他们有事按铃之后，拿起写字板也跟着医生走了。

　　“以防万一哈。”王磊说得面无表情。

　　刘启简直不想理他，一屁股坐上刚才李一一坐过的折椅上。

　　“王磊。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我喜欢我爸。”

　　“我知道。”

　　“他很可爱。”

　　“唔……的确是。”

　　“打死你信不信。”

　　王磊哭笑不得，嗤口气，浑身都痛了。“你就想说最后的这句是不是。”

　　“能不能扶我起来？”

　　“起来干嘛。躺着。低功耗。”

　　“哥腰都痛死了！”

　　“你烧得那么高，一把老骨头的不痛就怪了。”说是这样说，刘启还是扯着王磊，把他拉了起来。王磊很沉，最后刘启得让他搭着自己的肩膀，再用肩膀顶着王磊的腋下才把他支成坐在床上的姿势。可惜他一撒手，王磊就又软下去了。

　　“我他妈有病！我把床摇起来不就得了！”

　　“刘启。”王磊叹气，挫败极了，“对不起。”

　　“我更想打死你了。”

　　王磊虽然难受，却忍不住扑哧一声笑了出来，“小兔崽子，你太可爱了。”

　　一时间两个人都静了，过了一会还是王磊忍不住开口。

　　“你回家吧。”

　　“然后你可以想象一下，等你死讯传来的时候，我会怎么想，然后你的弟兄们又会怎么想。”

　　“我不想死。但我们这么互相膈应着睡一次之后，你怎么想？你爸怎么想？”

　　“我看你很想死来着，哪里就不想死了。你究竟哪儿来的体力这么逼逼个半天的？”刘启火了，压了半天的烦躁担忧和委屈一涌而上，劈手拿过床头柜上一卷纸就扔了出去。

　　“刘启。”王磊抓着冰袋对他笑，“你回家吧。我自己知道，已经来不及了。”

　　刘启吃了一惊，一下子站起来朝床头的一排监测仪器看去。正在此时，留观病房的门突然被推开了，刚子从外面跑进来，没留神一脚踩到了方才刘启甩出去的卷纸上，盛大地摔了一跤。但他像是感觉不到痛，飞快就爬起来纵身就扑到病床上。

　　王磊看着他气不打一处来，抬手就给他脑瓜上来了一掌，但还是在他扑着抱上来时环住了他的肩膀。

　　“王队。”刘启说。

　　“嗯？”刚子已经在不管不顾地咬他脖子了，王磊还是抽出注意力来回应。

　　“你那些追嫂子的故事还是留着给刚子说吧。屁的遇上了喜欢的就上手追啊，哥再也不相信你了。”刘启抬腿就往门口走去。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启筋疲力尽。他想马上就回家，他还和刘培强说很快回去呢，结果这都到第二天早上了。

　　朵朵听说刘叔叔生病了正躺在家里，非要这就上门来看，被他好歹劝着先回家睡一觉，以后再说。还好朵朵同意了，毕竟大家都累死了。虽然朵朵是他从小护着长大的妹妹，但此时此刻刘启只想回家去，只和刘培强呆在一起，不想再费力气招待朵朵和李一一了。

　　他悄悄地打开刘培强的房门，刘培强应该还是睡着，蜷成一个大团团缩在靠墙的那一边。刘启坐到床上想给刘培强探探热，那个被子包成的茧突然抖了一抖，刘启还没反应过来呢，刘培强就一把掀了被子，一脸的震惊。

　　“儿子！”刘培强的声音很喘，呼吸频率也很快，他的瞳孔在房间里弱光的环境下放得特别大，满脸不可置信。脸颊微微有点发红，就像他还在发烧时一样。

　　刘启有点慌，不明就里。他伸手就想把刘培强扶过来，可刘培强一手拍开了他。虽然很轻，但也是拒绝。

　　刘培强捏着鼻子，另一只手在空气里不断地挥挥挥，瓮声瓮气地对他说：“去洗澡去洗澡，你们的信息素味道太浓了。”

　　刘启吃了一惊，难道刘培强连他和那些Alpha打架的时候沾到的信息素都能闻得清吗？他应了一声，赶紧依言去洗澡，余光里还能瞄到刘培强捏着鼻子下床把新风系统开到了最大。他顿时明白了自己的好嗅觉究竟是从哪里遗传来的了。

　　热水兜头淋了下来，浇到背上和左臂的淤血上有点疼。刘启就着镜子看了看，两块淤血都竹打中空，清晰地留下了那根铁棍的形状，所以看上去就是四块淤血。大多是紫红，还有些边缘发绿又带点黄，看着那是相当恶心。

　　刘启有点发愁，这头才答应了刘培强不用暴力呢，回头就……他自己回想一下，都觉得打得有点残忍，虽然那群叛军就是活该，刘培强肯定也不会可怜他们，但他还是有点心虚。他被人打成这样，这几天肯定是不能穿短袖了，不然刘培强看见了肯定要心疼。

　　刘启把自己从头到脚仔仔细细洗了两遍，又在干净衣服上嗅嗅，觉得没有信息素的残留了才推门走出去。

　　刘培强已经从床上爬起来，开始做饭了。刘启正想叫他回床上歇着，饭可以他来做时，看到刘培强抬起下颚抽着鼻子在空气中吸了两下，眉毛微皱地分辨着气味，嘴巴还不自觉地嘟起来一点时，顿时像被迎头敲了一棍，什么都抛到了九霄云外了。

　　“你的味道没有变啊？”刘培强小声咕哝着。

“怎么会？我控制得很好的。”刘启这么回答，他以后会为他们的这段对话后悔那么个二十分钟的，什么情况下才会让信息素气味改变？标记了之后才会啊。他简直就是傻了。

但现在，事实上他的脑内容物和浆糊差不了多远。他太累了。先是跟个野人似的彪了一阵信息素，紧接着的被盘问不复杂但足够烦，再下来那乌龙的自我灵魂拷问堪比酷刑。毫不夸张地说，他身心俱疲。而且，他的爸爸，这个平时说话就声音柔软，大声讲话只能频频破音的男人，他真正低下声音说话的时候，哪怕刘启能让自己看起来很镇定，但事实上灵魂都已经要飞走了。他只想抓住这个人给他一个吻，让舌头搅进他的口腔里，看看究竟是为什么他能这样讲话的。

　　我喜欢我爸。刘启这么说过，他很认真的。就是不知道究竟可以怎么追他。刘培强在刘启的生活中比起像他爸，肯定是更像他老婆，但刘启却完全不知道可以怎么追他。才能让他真的成为他的Omega。

　　“王队还好吗？”刘培强这么问着，他转开了眼神，注意力又回到了手里合成蛋白做的香肠上，小心地把它们切成八爪鱼。

那玩意儿煎好之后看起来真是太傻了，但每次刘培强认真在香肠段上切刀花的样子，总是很可爱。对人吐露过心意之后，刘启觉得自己更加失控了，好像一旦秘密不再是秘密，就不再需要遵守规则去维持现状似的。

他想要抱上去，一部分的他知道，他做什么刘培强可能都不会生气，但另一部分却仍然踌躇，他没自信万一他把事情搞得太砸，刘培强会不会离开他。这自信的部分和不自信的部分在天平两边乱窜，又微妙地保持了平衡。

　　“你、你怎么知道的？”

　　“爸爸能闻出来啊。”

　　刘启愕然，看来刘培强的嗅觉比他厉害多了，还带这样闻了闻就什么都能推理出来的吗？

　　“开始不太好，后来就没事了。”

　　“没事就好。”刘培强浅浅地舒一口气，扭过头来看着他。

　　很奇怪，刚才在卧房里光线比较暗的情况下，刘培强的的瞳孔看起来很大，和他圆圆的黑眼睛一起，有一种能叫刘启心里一震的效果。现在厨房里的照明很充足，但他的瞳孔看起来却还是很大。刘培强的瞳仁本来就又圆又大，颜色也偏深，现在连瞳孔都放大了，又抬起头来看他，叫刘启忽的一下呼吸都窒了窒。

　　“那以后你叫他多上家里来坐坐嘛。”刘培强轻轻地说。

　　刘启顿时不太高兴，不，太不高兴了。他怎么就总是对Omega这么感兴趣呢！一肚子的酸醋在晃荡，可转念一想，既然刘培强嗅觉这么好，那等王磊下次再来的时候他就应该能闻得到王磊已经有对象了。如果这次王磊他们居然还是没有标记的话，那刘启会请刚子一起来！

　　这样好像就没什么不妥了，所以刘启点点头，“好啊，等他过两天舒服点了再说吧。”

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　脸上冰冰凉凉的触感让刘启意识缓慢回笼。他睁开眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，脑子里还有点昏沉。他出了个当天来回的短途运送，正在回家的路上呢，突然有个人扑到他背上，脖子上像被虫子咬了一口以后他就全身都使不上劲昏过去了。

　　当视觉受限，听觉和嗅觉就很容易派上了用场。刘启闻到一股淡淡的椰子香味充满了整个空间。

　　“王磊？”刘启疑惑到，话刚出口就知道肯定不是。这更像他能在气味博物馆闻到的味道，而且离王磊被诱发发情热之后这才第三天，虽然发情热是肯定消下去了，但按他被诱发到那个程度，两天恐怕恢复不过来。不会有哪个Omega在信息素失控乱彪的时候还到处乱跑的。

　　而且刘启发现自己被绑起来了，手脚都受到了限制，脸上正被一个人用毛巾小心地擦拭着，那人还把冷毛巾叠好了放在他额头捂了一小会儿。更加不自然的是，刘启意识到了自己现在是全裸的。他正赤身裸体地被绑在一张椅子上。

　　这都什么鬼。

　　什么人会需要费这么大力气绑架他，蒙起眼睛脱光了衣服，还绑在凳子上。如果是报复寻仇，没必要蒙着他眼睛还大气都不喘一口，哪怕是为了让他有个对未知的恐惧，一边恐吓嘲笑他才更有成就感。如果是并不认识的性变态，为了不想被指认才蒙他的眼睛，那他就暂时不用担心会有生命威胁，毕竟如果不管不顾想着灭口的，也不需要费事剥夺他视觉。

　　问题是这个人过于小心翼翼了。在所有绳索固定的地方底下都垫上了毛巾，很可能还不止一层。而且在刘启试图动一动脚踝的时候，觉得用来绑着他的搞不好根本不是绳索，而是一样有相当宽度的东西，因为他虽然感觉到被束缚，但着力点却很广。如果仅是绳索绑在毛巾上，那也应该有一个或者几个感觉特别紧缚的地方。

　　这个人究竟是有多担心他被勒着啊？

　　而且在他的后背和椅背上还垫了一床明显是被子的东西，太松软了。可能是因为看到了刘启背上的淤血，也可能是不想刘启的手被反绑时硌在椅背上，或者兼而有之。不是他自恋，这个人的做法简直是过了头。

　　如果不是刘启突然多了一个素未谋面还不想被他认出来的疯狂恋慕者，那这个人多半是他认识的，对方却不想被他认出来。在所有他认识的人里面，只有一个人会老妈子一样对关于他的细节操心到这种地步。

　　另一个让他怀疑这是刘培强的原因，是普通人可搞不到那样的药剂。花这么大工夫，还不如简单找人套他麻袋敲闷棍算了，好歹容易些。

　　但是，为什么？

　　“我是不是认识你？”刘启装作漫不经心地开口，歪着脑袋转动脖子环顾四周，虽然他事实上什么也看不见。

　　那个人离他很近了，就在刘启的两腿中间，他在挪动时碰到了刘启的膝盖内侧。刘启感觉到这个他认为是刘培强的人把掌根抵在了他的胸膛上，有一只细细的手指在他左边心口打横来回划了两道。

　　“不是？”

　　不再有回复。

　　刘启深深吸了一口气，对方好像退后了两步，一下子撤离了他身边。

　　“别慌嘛，哥闻不到你。为什么你一点味道都没有啊？”刘启还想逗逗他，对方却轻轻按了两只手指在他嘴唇上制止他往下说。刘启舔了舔那两只停留在他嘴唇上的手指，它们缩开了，刘启有点无奈，他没法从这一舔里确定对方到底是不是刘培强。空气里除了那个人工香精的味道以外，刘启闻不到其它任何气味。刘培强可以短时间内做到，但也不是能一直就保持着这种状态啊。

　　“那你抱抱我嘛，就这么绑我在这儿，是个人都会害怕啊。”

　　那个人犹豫了一会儿，终于跨坐到了刘启的大腿上，双手环着刘启的肩膀给了他一个拥抱。刘启长吁出一口气，那个人抱得更紧了些。对方也是全裸的，接触到刘启皮肤的部位体毛稀少，又滑又软，抱上来的时候脸蛋下意识地贴在了刘启脸上。在这个人站着的时候，他贴到的位置是刘启的脖子，现在他坐到刘启的大腿上来了，于是贴到的就是刘启的太阳穴附近，那种刮了胡子之后不但没有粗糙硌手的毛茬，反而相当细嫩的触感如出一辙。

　　是刘培强。

　　刘培强自己脱光了衣服，坐在他大腿上。

　　刘启都还来不及判断自己是松了一口气，意外惊喜，还是委屈挫败之前，他就已经硬了。他凑上前去在他够得着的地方随口亲了两下，移动之下的皮肤贴近和重心变动叫刘培强轻轻倒吸了一口气。这些都还谈不上是声音的轻微声响，已经足够让刘启的心放回肚子里。

　　的确是刘培强。

　　但为什么刘培强不抗拒和他做，却宁肯装作是个陌生人，不想让他知道呢？是因为刘培强不想要和他像正常的Alpha和Omega那样建立关系吗？自从刘培强回来以后，基本上是刘培强照顾他，他好像都没怎么表现出作为一个伴侣应有的优点来。

　　刘启多少有点失望和委屈，他会顺着刘培强的意思来，但也已经在琢磨着以后究竟可以怎么让刘培强愿意成为他的Omega了。

　　他凑上前去想再亲对方一下，却扑了个空。他爸从他腿上离开了，在刘启能作出什么反应之前，有只手扶上了他腿根附近，他的阴茎被紧紧裹进了一片湿热的软肉里。

　　“我操！”刘启忍不住爆了粗，他爸愣了愣，像是在判断着他的反应，刘启只好赶紧补一句，“你嘴里好暖。”

　　刘培强不算擅长做这个，他可能是太过担心牙齿会磕到，于是扶着刘启的阴茎东吮一口西吮一口。在开头吸得太深，被刘启抵得差点咳出声来之后，他就不敢含到嘴巴太里面的部分去了。但哪怕只是光被吸到冠状沟以下附近，和被舌尖抵着马眼舔弄，就足够爽得刘启直喘粗气了。

　　这真是个巨大的遗憾，不能刘培强做这些事的时候看着他。刘启只能在黑漆漆的眼罩之后想象着那些画面。

　　想象着他怎么在刘培强那个有着单边梨涡的柔软脸蛋上顶出形状，怎么把刘培强平时色泽浅淡的嘴唇折腾成艳红色。想象着刘培强的手是怎么落在自己阴茎上，轻轻地挤压和撸动的。刘培强骨架小，他的手和脚也小，刘启在一旁看着的时候对它们幻想了无数遍。到现在美梦成真了，居然看不着。

　　刘培强没有给他口多久，很快又重新跨到他腿上来，但重量没有落到他身上。刘启只能靠感觉着刘培强软软的皮肤蹭在他大腿外侧的位置来判断，刘培强应该是背对着他。刘培强还是用一只手扶着他的阴茎，很快地，一片比他的嘴还要湿滑的皮肤就蹭了上来。那种从腰一直麻到天灵盖的感觉又来了，刘培强自己晃动着腰，纵容他来回地从穴口一直蹭到股缝上，不一会他们两个人接触的地方就被刘培强分泌出来的黏腻腻的水液沾了个遍。

　　说实话，刘培强的屁股一直是个刘启不敢多看的部位，也偏偏是刘培强那些不争气的家居服总是争先恐后地强调的部位。刘启可以若无其事地瞄向刘培强的手和脚，结实的小腿和纤细异常的脚踝，但绝不能若无其事地乱瞄刘培强那两片丰腴浑圆的屁股。未免场面结束得太难看，通常刘启只能一眼扫过然后花上十分钟来屏蔽那些涌上来的太过不得体的画面。

　　但现在刘培强蹭着他，还是相当兴奋地蹭着他。刘启可以听到刘培强为了不要发出声音来，喘息急促得都几乎像是抽咽了。

　　在刘培强慢慢地允许刘启撞进他身体里的时候，有几次刘启都觉得刘培强快要叫出来了，可他偏偏就是忍得住。和刘培强缓慢的动作不一样，他的穴道贪心又着急，明明还没受到多少刺激，就已经抽搐着吸吮着刘启，汁水淋漓地染湿了他。刘启忍不住抽动了一下腰杆，自下而上地顶了顶那张贪婪湿滑的小嘴，没想到刘培强腰都软了，撑着刘启的膝盖才勉强没掉下去。

　　他撑不住自己了，向后整个窝到了刘启怀里。刘培强贴在他胸膛上的背脊，和架在他腿上的大腿内侧都微微发着抖。刘启感觉到刘培强抬起了头，因为他后脑勺上的头发在刘启肩上蹭了蹭，然后刘启的下巴就被他轻轻咬了一口。

　　刘启忍不住笑了，为他这个这么可爱的责备，干脆开口撩他。“对不起啊宝贝，哥不知道你这么不禁逗。”

　　刘培强抖得更厉害了，从他按住自己嘴巴的指间里漏出来的喘息都是湿热而绵软的。

　　“原来你喜欢在床上被叫宝贝啊？”

　　刘培强没理他，刘启也不觉得意外。但他的这个不意外只持续了那么可怜的十秒。

　　因为刘培强勾住他的脖子，在没有拔出来的情况下，抬起腿跨过他，愣是转了个一百八十度，从背对着他的状态换到了坐在他的胯上，最后双手抱住了他的脖子。刘启再也不忍不住了，狠狠地抽动了几下腰，幅度大得刘培强也没吸住他，滑到了穴口外。龟头蹭过前列腺之后又撑大了穴口滑出去的快感，让刘培强没忍住射了刘启一肚皮都是。刘启猜他是咬住了手指才忍住了不发出声音来，但是从刘培强呼吸的频率来判断，他已经哭了起来。

　　刘培强抽泣着，伸手扶着刘启的东西又送进了身体里。被刘培强还在高潮余韵中痉挛的后穴一夹，刘启也差点要射出来，他的手被反绑着，没法掐着囊袋延缓一下。刘启只好短促但频率很高的挺动着，挣开那一阵粘人的紧握，刘培强被他顶得只能捂着嘴抱着他的肩膀发抖。

　　过一会儿他爸像是终于缓过来了，想要自己动。可刘启的背后就椅背，所以刘培强没法环着他的腰。他这么坐在刘启的胯上，或者说被刘启叉在了胯部，脚尖踮起来也够不到地上，缺少着力点让他只能摇晃着腰迎合刘启的抽插。

　　刘启其实也动得有点艰难，毕竟刘培强绑住了他的手也绑住了他的腿，如果他可以抄着刘培强的腿弯抱起来，好歹是容易发力些。不过现在虽然条件所限，但他一心想着绝对不能给刘培强留下一个性生活不和谐的印象，加上刘培强努力不发出声音地哭实在是太可爱，反而让他突然像有了用不完的体力。

　　刘培强哭得满脸湿漉漉地，阴茎蹭在他肚皮上又硬了起来，犹犹豫豫地凑上来想吻他的嘴。到嘴的熟鸭子刘启怎么可能还让他飞了？立即直接咬上他，冲进了刘培强温顺无防备的口腔里。他恨不得把刘培强吞进肚子里，很想和他说说话，很想在这时候抱着他，可惜被紧缚的双手提醒着他刘培强并不想要在他面前暴露身份。

　　是刘培强先停止了这个吻，他靠在刘启肩上，短促地喘息着，接受着刘启的顶弄。他舒展着腰背，像只猫一样用他的乳尖轻轻地蹭着刘启的。

　　“解开我嘛，哥替你揉揉？保证很舒服的。”刘启凑到他爸耳边，贴着他耳朵诱哄着，他还是没放弃让刘培强自愿摊牌的这个主意。

　　刘培强抖得更厉害了，还乖乖含着他阴茎的穴口也跟着一下一下抽搐起来。他松开了右手按到了刘启的胸膛上，还是用食指在他皮肤上左右地滑动了两下，告诉他不可以。

　　刘启被他就按在心脏之上的手挑逗得不行，他太想握住它了，可惜……

　　为了弥补这份不满足，刘启转头对着大概会是嘴巴的方向亲了过去。幸运地，他也没亲错，刘培强张开嘴允许他闯进去了。刘培强没能忍多久就又高潮了，他极乐之下分泌出来的水液沿着刘启的腿根，一滴一滴地坠在了地板上。这次刘启也没忍住，他被刘培强夹得直接就在他紧缩的甬道里膨出结来开始射精。

　　刘培强明显不太习惯这个，有点慌张地想动，他刚直起一点腰就一下子被刘启的结拖回原位。脆弱的地方被拉扯让他倒吸了一口凉气，刘启细细地亲着他可以够到的地方来安抚他，但刘培强好像比较着急，小幅度挪动着，仿佛很不安。  
　　  
　　“别那么紧张。最多二十分钟就会消了。”刘培强靠着他，虽然没有说话，但刘启总觉得他爸还是很焦急。刘启想和他开开玩笑，说怎么一做完就想走了，这么无情，但又怕刘培强真往心里去，一时间两个人就这么沉默了下来。

　　刘启突然发现，因为刚才的性交，他的信息素已经染进了原本飘着人工椰子香味的空间里，但除此之外，刘培强没有一点味道泄露出来。

　　这可能吗？

　　本来信息素的味道在私处、腹股沟、腋下和耳后这些地方都比较浓，所以那次刘培强没穿裤子只穿了他的睡衣时，他那股甜甜的香味同时也就露出来了。但现在刘培强做都和他做完了，水都流了他一身，怎么可能完全没有味道呢？刘启一时间脑子里有点混乱。

　　如果这个人其实不是刘培强呢？

　　刘启之前没遇上过有哪个人是真的一点味道都没有的，哪怕是Beta也会多少有点自身独特的信息素气味。可他也听过不少Alpha觉得Beta是没有味道的，如果这是他也正好碰上了他闻不出来的人呢？

　　在他重新把所有线索又捋一遍，自己和自己较劲辩驳这人究竟是不是刘培强的时候，不知不觉他的结已经消退了。原本坐在他大腿上的这个人慌忙离开他，跑得太快还踉了一跤。从人体接触地面的声响来看，这十有八九会撞出片淤血来。刘启被两种截然不同的想法撕扯着，如果这人是刘培强，他会心痛于怎么摔得这么重。但如果这人不是刘培强，就激不起他什么想法了。他为这种差异对待而有点心虚，如果这人不是刘培强，刚才他给了对方那么多好像他有多喜欢他一样的暗示，转头就不再关心他了，不能不说确实是有点无情。

　　对方离开了一小会儿，等他再回来的时候，一块暖暖的毛巾覆到了刘启身下。他还小心地把所有他们弄脏的地方都细心擦干净了，不想留下一点线索吗？他到底有多不想被发现啊？

　　他甚至在热毛巾飞快地冷掉了之后，还重新洗了一把温热的回来。擦完之后还给刘启捂了一张毯子保暖，自己在一边穿衣服，从声音上判断，他穿得挺慌乱的。

　　凭这些，刘启还是觉得这个人就是刘培强。除了刘培强以外，还有什么人会这么把他当宝贝一样地对待呢，还会为他是不是痛了、是不是冷了一类鸡毛蒜皮的小事而操心。

　　刘培强很快地就穿好了衣服，刘启感到他蹲到了自己身后，在他掌心里塞一块条状金属，还调整了几次角度才包着刘启的手握住它。那应该是把小刀。他带动着刘启的手腕尝试着发力几次，才快步地起身离开。离开的途中又像是撞到了什么,发出了沉闷的声响。刘培强这是怎么了？？？刘启不解极了。他还没看过刘培强什么时候慌成这样过。

　　门飞快地关上了。刘启只好按照他爸带着他手给他示范的那样，割起绑在他手腕上的束缚带来。它们很结实，但刘培强给他的刀也很锋利，解开了双手之后就一切都不成问题了。他在一套民居里，但是看起来是空置的，这房间里基本所有的东西都已经在他身上了，全是制式配给的，没一点个人风格，或者任何标识信息。

　　他的衣服放在床上，按着穿着顺序叠好摞在一起，虽然在家里刘培强不是这么给他放衣服的，可这种让刘启觉得自己像个没长手的小宝宝似的周到，又给他增加了更多的信心。

　　这里的确是个居民区，就在刘启回家必经的路上附近，看来他爸对于挑选地点也费了一番心思。夜已经深了，让这里变得很安静。本来在他回家走到这附近的时候就已经九点多了，过了这么久，绝大多数人都该回家休息了。他沿着路走了五分钟，看见了路边还有一个大娘在利用公共照明在修补一件地下城制服，刘启走向她，向她询问有没有看见有谁走过。

　　“十几分钟前有个Omega跑过去了。”大娘回答他，神色突然警觉起来，“怎么？你被Omega抢劫了？”

　　Omega只要申请就合法携带武器，结果利用这点来作恶的人也不是没有。

　　“没有没有，我惹老婆生气，结果他跑了。我想您在这路边可能看到了，就来问问。”刘启随口编道，时间也对得上的，他可不会留机会给别人对刘培强产生个这么大的误会。

　　“哦。”大娘顿时放松了，“他跑得挺快的，但好像不太舒服，有点跌跌撞撞。我没看到脸啊，他穿着一件连帽衫，把帽子戴起来了，又低着头。”

　　“您为什么觉得他是个Omega啊？”刘启问。

　　“因为他好香啊。跑过去几分钟了还一股子花香味。”大娘笑笑，神色还带一点陶然，刘启顿时吃味起来。

　　“哪种花香呢？”

　　“玫瑰吧？很甜的，哦，也不对，比玫瑰还要甜一点。”大娘回答道。

　　刘启这是彻底放心了，要找一个什么都和刘培强对得上的人也是不容易啊。现在是只有一个解释，刘培强用某种东西消去了自己的气味，但这个东西是有时效性的，结果他就不得不跟个落跑灰姑娘一样逃开了。大妈说他跑得跌跌撞撞地，这是因为刚才碰疼了吗？刘启一边走着，一边已经开始琢磨着回家可以怎么套一套刘培强的话。

可家里没有人。乌灯黑火，没有任何一点刘培强回来过的迹象。

刘启脑子里一片空白，他根本没有想象过，还能有这样一个可能性。  
　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启冲进了医生值班室，正是三天前王磊去的那家医院，毕竟这是离他们家最近的一家医院了。他刚要开口嚷究竟是谁给他打的联络电话，他面前的一个医生和他面面相觑。好吧，不止医院是同一家，值班医生也还是同一个。

　　“怎么还是你，你这是和深夜的问题Omega杠上了吗。”医生哭笑不得。

　　“什么叫问题Omega！”刘启满头黑线地反驳，“之前那个被动发情的不算，我爸可是正常得很！”

　　那个值班医生一愣，“他是你爸？”

　　“那脚环的紧急联系人列表里没有写的吗？”

　　“只写了是直系亲属，配偶也可以是直系亲属啊。他看起来那么年轻，不像是有个这么大个儿子的人。”医生说着说着，转而用一种很同情的目光看向刘启，里面充满了你怎么身边净是这些Omega的意味。但很快她就恢复了专业，面无表情地对着刘启。

　　“但你爸的状态也没比那个Omega好到哪里去。”

　　刘启的脸色一下就冷了。“为什么这么说。”

　　值班医生翻着联网的医疗和用药记录，指着一些数值开口解释给他听，“他的激素水平太混乱了。他今天倒不是因为这个进来的，他只是突发了比较严重的胃痉挛，一下子超过了他的承受，引发了神经性休克，说白点就是他痛晕在了大马路上叫人送进来了。我们给他推了一针肌肉注射，缓解了他的胃痉挛，但他激素乱成这样，早晚要出事。他今天应该是用了个药，他不肯说是什么，从检验报告上看也没其它太大的副作用，但这个药影响了他最近吃的腺体切除的药……”

　　刘启说不清楚是感觉浑身发滚还是浑身发冷，他忍不住打断了医生。“你说他做了腺体切除的手术？”

　　医生诧异地看着他，明显地犹豫了。“你对此不知情的吗？”

　　看着医生一副踌躇着不知道该不该往下说，手指都从屏幕上收了回来的样子，刘启气不打一处来。“直系亲属没有知情权的吗？”

　　“那倒是有。”医生思索了一下才决定往下说。“手术还没做，腺体也不是你想切除就切除的。首先就得确保不在发情期，把激素降到较低范围，让腺体处在一个不怎么活跃的状态。但他本身激素水平就很高，所以他要先接受一段时间的药物治疗。按照记录来看，你爸爸从五个月前就开始高于平均频度地使用抑制剂，本身他用的还是高纯度抑制剂，所以到近期效果不好之后，他加大了用量。过度使用抑制剂本身就容易造成激素混乱，而且可能即使加大了药量，效果也并不好，所以他在半个月前申请了腺体切除手术。”

　　医生划着屏幕，指给刘启看另一处“还有他的精神状况也不太好，从医疗记录上看，两个月前到现在他因为胃部方面的问题就医六次，还没算上这次急诊。他之前的医生给他下的诊断是精神紧张和压力造成的心理性胃痛，为了不要发展成胃炎，给他开了减少胃酸分泌的药。这也对他的激素调节治疗造成了一定的影响，我们今天急诊的用药对他这个疗程也起了点负面作用，他明天的药就最好先不要吃了，让医生重新给他再换种药。他现在吃的药对他的激素控制作用不大，但是强的药他又未必受得住，还是得让医生给他调整一下。而且他的疗程应该也会相应地变长，最好暂时不要急着做腺体切除。”

　　“你是不是和你的父亲住在一起的？”刘启被医生这个突如其来的提问问得一懵。

　　“是啊。”

　　“那你们最好不要再住在一起了，至少在他完成腺体切除之前不要住在一起。你也不是不知道，你们Alpha和Omega如果不是一对的话，还呆一起简直互相影响、恶性循环嘛。”这位Beta的医生看起来深受其害，没少处理这样的Alpha和Omega。

　　“那他现在呢？”

　　“现在？现在暂时没什么了，就是他剧烈疼痛后会很累，现在恐怕睡着了，等他醒来你们就可以回家了。他是退役航天员，医疗费用走报销渠道，什么手续都不用办，直接带他走就是了。”

　　在他剧烈疼痛之前，还剧烈运动过呢。而且他爸恐怕还是架着他走去那个空置房的，更是累坏了，刘启叹口气。

　　“那就是我现在带他回家也没什么问题吧？”

　　“你怎么带？”

　　“抱回去也可以啊，我家很近。”

　　“抱……”医生看着就要炸，“不是说了让你们最好少接触吗！”

　　“我是他Alpha的话，不就可以随便接触了。”刘启耸耸肩，转身就走。

　　这个医生倒是很负责，着急地亦步亦趋地追着他说：“唉你可不能这样啊，你爸同意了没有啊你就自己决定了，真的不要再随便刺激他了，对康复没好处！激素过高会死人的，你又不是不知道！”

　　对于这么尽责还一心为病人好的医生，刘启想了想，还是停下脚步向她解释：“你也说了，他是退役航天员，他要是不想和我在一起，想搬去哪里不可以？有的是给他的支持和补助。何必搞到过度用药和切除腺体这个地步。”

　　医生最终还是接受了他的这个说法，带着他去到了刘培强的病床前。刘培强微微地蜷着身体侧躺着，连帽卫衣的帽子盖住了他的一部分脸颊，软软地堆在他的脑后，这让他看起来更加年轻，值班医生说得一点没错，的确是不像有着刘启这么大个儿子的人。

　　刘培强真穿着连帽衣服的事实再次给了刘启一剂强心针，在刚才那个人究竟是不是刘培强这个问题上，他早已经没在怀疑了。但在此基础上再多几个佐证，也叫他心里更加踏实点。

　　在医生还没反应过来他那漏洞百出的说辞之前，刘启赶紧像抱孩子一样把刘培强抱了起来，快步溜出了医院。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启过度自信。

　　其实也没有，他就是太想赶紧把他爸挖回家了，他想只和刘培强呆在一起，而不是等他睡醒了，说着说着话就又要被医生护士岔开注意力。

　　他充分做好了他爸是个成年男人，抱着走近千米会累个半死的思想准备。可事实上刘启才走了不到一半，就累得死了大半，唯有把刘培强背在了身上。幸好他爸即使迷迷糊糊，也还是抱紧了他的脖子，好歹没有摔下去。

　　刘培强大概真是累极了，被他这么颠了一路，回家又换衣服又脱鞋地也还是睡着，顶多有几次迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛看看他，很快又睡着了。刘启甚至学着他那样，用暖毛巾小心翼翼地给他洗了把脸，也没把他弄醒。

　　刘启重新把他那件来自黄金时代的人造丝睡衣翻了出来，把刘培强包了进去，犹豫再三，还是把刘培强的内裤也扒了。他其实不知道上次刘培强穿着他的睡衣在客厅里睡着的时候，究竟衣服底下有没有穿内裤。但既然他没看到，就当作没有了。他也翻出和这件衣服成套的睡裤，套在了自己身上。这行为有点幼稚，但他爸，躺在他的床上，穿着和他成套的衣服，这情景意外地给他带来了不少满足感。

　　他抱紧刘培强，仔细地回想着那个值班医生给他的信息。他应付医生的那套说辞事实上根本站不住脚，如果他和刘培强之间没问题，刘培强又何必去做什么腺体切除手术。

　　医生说刘培强在五个月前就开始过多地使用抑制剂。五个月前，那就是刘培强回到地球度过隔离期之后，住回家顶多只有两三个星期的那段时间，那时候朵朵还住在家里，姥爷却已经搬到了上海地下城半年有多。往回想的话，那时候他根本就没感觉到半点他爸什么时候有过发情的端倪。

　　刘培强把一切都收得太密实了。他的味道，他的想法，全部都收在了他温柔的笑容之下。

　　他也过于为人着想了，或者说过于为刘启着想。其实那次他们关于信息素味道的对话，刘启根本就没有太在意，说的时候也没有多想，刘培强却上心了，在家里也尽量把自己的味道收得近乎没有。他事后旁敲侧击地问过姥爷，姥爷也表示在外面刘培强的确没什么味道，在家里和他妈在一起的时候却是从来不遮掩的。

　　刘启低头正好凑在他爸的耳后，深吸一口气。刘培强今天绝对用了什么东西，按医生的说法，很可能是某种药，来遮掩他自己信息素的味道。所以才让刘启在整个过程中都一点闻不到。可这药明显有点副作用，让刘培强在跑出那个民居后就失控了，直到现在，刘培强都还被包围在一股浓郁的甜香味里。刘启希望刘培强再也不要对着他还故意把他的信息素收起来了，他真想这就和刘培强澄清这个误会。

　　总之，刘培强这几个月来反复地发情，但他愣是一点都没闻到。他也不知道刘培强遇上了什么不开心的事，精神压力大得以致胃都出了毛病，就在他的眼皮底下，就在他们共同生活的时候，光是胃痛都独自去了六次医院，而他居然半点不知情。他只看到了刘培强表现出来笑眯眯的表象，他还真以为他爸一直就像他看起来那么快乐呢。

　　至于腺体切除手术就更加了。刘培强居然在瞒着他的情况下，都没想过和他们任何人说的情况下，就已经做了个这样的决定。刘启觉得有点委屈了，恨不得咬刘培强一口。但关于这点上，他倒是有自信他自己没说错，刘培强如果不是为了想继续和他住在一起，也没必要去做什么腺体切除。

　　就像医生说的，两个没有标记和固定伴侣的Alpha和Omega住在一起，简直就是互相影响着导致恶性循环。如果刘培强愿意的话，只要他离开，或者找一个伴侣回来，就已经什么都解决了，根本就不必把主意打到腺体上。虽然这也很可能是刘培强心软，又出于愧疚的心理才既不愿意主动离开，也没好意思找个后妈回来。但既然刘培强为了能和他继续住在一起，连腺体切除手术都能接受了，他也能接受和刘启做爱，那刘启看不出来还有什么能让他坚决反对成为他的Omega。

　　他要什么，刘培强都会答应的。刘启这么想着，在刘培强的后颈上亲了两口。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　他又是被刘培强推醒的。也是有点巧，刘培强两次穿着这件衣服，两次都这样叫他起床。

　　“小启。”刘培强明显表情不太自然，刘启干脆伸手把他捞到了自己身上，环着他的腰不让他跑。刘培强显得更不自然了，他小心地拧了拧腰，刘启那刚起床还没多清醒的脑袋在此刻终于派上了用场，他伸手就往他爸的下身摸去，可惜被刘培强一手按住了不安分的爪子。

　　刘培强的表情有点慌，比起羞涩忸怩之类的情绪，更像是不安。

　　刘启登时就不开心了，单刀直入地切重点。“刘培强，你为什么要去申请做腺体切除。”

　　这下子，刘培强的表情真的变成了纯然的慌张，脸色都有点发白了。“你……医生告诉你了？爸爸、爸爸……”

　　刘启看着他半天都没爸爸个什么出来，干脆挣脱了他已经没怎么用力的压制，一手就摸到了他爸前面，换来他一个小声的惊喘。

　　看来他爸是真的慌，既然他刚才躲着刘启，那至少应该是有点硬了，才想隐藏起来。但现在刘启摸着他，却发现他没有一点被唤起的行迹。但同时刘培强也不怎么经摸，被他揉了两把就已经硬起来了。

　　“小启！”他爸的整个声音都是抖的。

　　“告诉我，为什么。”刘启却没有放过他。

　　刘培强连看都不敢看他，但也没敢挣脱，只有把手搭在刘启的小臂上不知所措。刘启见他都没有说话的意思，在他后腰上摸了两下，不等他反应过来就隔着软滑的睡衣捻了捻他的乳尖，换来他浑身一震。

　　“哥说了帮你揉揉的，保证会舒服。”刘启笑着逗他。

　　“你知道了？”刘培强的脸色更白，一副深受打击的样子。刘启觉得他的情绪不对，再刺激下去搞不好真要跑了，他赶紧坐起来，但还是把他爸扣在怀里。

　　“我发现了。”他凑上前去，想吻刘培强，他爸任由他啄了几口，依然不敢看他，脸色也没变好。

　　“什么时候？”刘培强很勉强地开口问。

　　“一开始。我要求你抱我，你很习惯地就把脸贴在了我脸上，还有你吃惊的时候发出的声音，我认出来了。”

　　“我有发出声音？”

　　“不算有，但我可以认出来。而且重要的是，你做得太明显了。除了你以外，根本就没人还关心我是不是勒到了是不是硌到了这种小事好吗。”

　　刘培强愣了愣，小心地伸出手来摸了摸刘启手臂上的淤痕，半天回不过神来。刘启忍不住握住了他摸上来的这只手，送到嘴边吻了吻他爸肉乎乎的掌心。他肖想了这么久的手，现在总算是可以光明正大地做些什么了。在他的亲吻之下，刘培强终于肯抬头来看了看他的眼睛，刘启立刻就抓住了这个机会。

　　“我问，你答。你只要说是不是就够了，好不好？”

　　刘培强点了点头。

　　“你是不是因为我发的情。”没料到他张口就是这么不客气的问题，刘培强被噎得眼睛都瞪大了，在刘启捏着他的掌心不断催促之下，才艰难地点点头。

　　“那你为什么不肯让我做你的Alpha？”

　　刘启很委屈，但刘培强却是一脸羞惭地移开了视线，却又满是惊异于他会这么问的表情。

　　“你不是有王磊吗。爸爸……爸爸尝试过……引诱你，你也一点都不感兴趣。”刘培强说得慢极了，目光乱转，就是不敢看刘启，像个做错了事又被长辈当场责骂的孩子。

　　刘启要给他爸跪下了，“我什么时候又和王磊扯上了关系？？？”

　　“你身上总是有他信息素的味道啊？平时你说起他的次数很多，而且你前两天也承认了。”刘培强还是没有看他。

　　“我身上有他的信息素？？？”刘启虎着脸回头想想，实在是有种百口莫辩的憋屈。原来在刘培强的眼里他总说起王磊吗？他连印象都没几个，通常他被刘培强鹿一样的眼睛一看，就很没出息地魂不守舍了，他真是究竟选了些什么话题来和他的老父亲聊天啊。刘启不但想给他爸跪下，也想给不靠谱的自己跪下了。敢情他是给自己树了一个情敌，又给他爸树了一个情敌，这情敌还是同一个人，这是何等的智障。

　　但信息素这事实在是他的疏忽，亏他还一直自诩嗅觉好呢，这下乌龙是摆大了。刘启一手把刘培强捞起来抱着坐上了自己的胯部，就跟昨天刘培强自己坐上来的姿势差不多，无视了他爸不自然的扭动，抱着他的腰没脸没皮地撒起娇来，他知道他爸吃这套。“你开口问我嘛，你以为王磊开玩笑吗，他是真的在教我们擒拿，你儿子老是被他沙袋一样掼到地上，死狗似的，别提有多悲惨了！前天那也不是因为我，是有些叛军混进来了，又和他起了冲突，愣是引爆了一管诱发剂，差点没搞死他。”

　　“所以你和他……”

　　“不是！他乐意我也不乐意啊。”刘启赶紧打断了他爸可怕的想象。“这家伙悄咪咪看上了赵志刚，又不好意思说，还对他粗暴得要命。但他不止一次被诱发发情期了，都是刚子和他一起过的，你别瞎想啊。”

　　刘启回想着那天早晨刘培强的反应，皱了皱眉。“所以你那天说的‘你们的信息素’，是我和王磊？”

　　刘培强点点头。刘启想起了自己尝试扶王磊起床的情景，恐怕就是那时候了，他智商下线，让自己沾了一身王磊的信息素。一时间他都不知道是该被王磊气死好，还是被自己气死好了。

　　“所以其实你一直以为我喜欢王磊。”看着刘培强点头，刘启无奈极了。此时此刻再想想刘培强上次穿着他的睡衣的时候发生的事，更是浑身脱力。

　　“所以你上次穿这件衣服的时候，是在邀请我。”这已经都不是个问题了，但刘培强还是点了点头。

　　“不明显吗？”刘培强有点不好意思，耳尖发红。

　　“明显的。”刘启想了想，垂头丧气，抱紧了他爸狠狠亲了几口泄愤，他都净是干些什么傻事啊。“就是我自己心里有鬼，一点没敢往别的地方多想。”

　　“我真的不喜欢王磊，他不是我喜欢的类型，他也不喜欢我。”刘启说着说着，又想起来那天他和王磊在房间里打起来的事，现在回过味来，整个人都不好了。“那天我们在房间里打架，你说的不要用暴力，该不是以为我要强奸他吧。”

　　“没有，爸爸就是以为你们……”刘培强自己说着说着也哑了，呆了一会之后还是点头承认，“爸爸以为你们闹矛盾了。有时候、有时候情侣之间不是会这样吗，暴怒之下用性解决问题。”

　　刘启觉得有道理，就比如他现在满肚子挫败，满脑子就想把刘培强吃进肚子里撒气。他想也不想地凑上前去，反正他知道刘培强对他原本就是百依百顺，现在更是百无禁忌了。他在刘培强的嘴里胡搅蛮缠，咬着刘培强对他从未设防的脖子，看着刘培强终于不再紧绷了，一汪水一样放松下来窝在他怀里，刘启才松了口气。

　　“我也觉得你总是提起他，而且在他身边特别紧张的样子，也很在意他，我还以为你喜欢他呢。那天被他笑了两句说我吃醋，一下子没忍住我就和他打起来了。”刘培强肯定没想到，在儿子的心目中王磊也是情敌，一时间一脸惊异地看着刘启。

　　既然说开了，刘培强也被他攥手里逃不掉了，刘启没脸没皮地和他闹起来。“我满脑子都想着怎么才能把你追到手呢，哪有时间想别人。”

　　刘启看着刘培强呆呆地张嘴看着他，一副被掉下来的馅饼砸晕了的样子，不免感叹他们父子俩在这方面的笨拙简直就是一脉相承。

　　一个张嘴看着他的刘培强，不亲白不亲。

　　“而且你表面上这么随和，实际上肯定很难追。我都不敢乱来，生怕把你弄跑了哭都没地方哭。”

　　“爸爸不会离开你的。”刘培强像被踩到了尾巴，张手就把刘启的头抱进怀里，双手抚在他的后脑轻轻地摸着。刘启看不到他的脸了，但听着刘培强每每试着放轻音量安慰人就显得格外奶声奶气的嗓音，刘启也心里一软，紧紧环抱着他的腰。

　　“不会吗？”

　　“不会再离开你了。”

　　刘培强这么保证到，刘启表面上抱着他发出几声不满的哼哼，心里却窃喜得很。他们这样黏糊糊窝在一起，说着有点傻的话，看起来就像一对情侣一样。虽然他们早就做了过火得多的事，但上次无论他怎么撩，刘培强也不能给他回应这点还是让他有点沮丧的。

　　过了好一会儿，刘培强才小心翼翼地开口问：“为什么说爸爸很难追啊？”

　　“还不难追吗？你什么都放在心里不肯说，自己的主意又多得很，一旦自己做了决定就直接去执行了，别人说什么都没用。你一看就是那种意志坚定所以能格外忍让的那种人。”

　　“是吗？”

　　“不是吗？你都完全没想过告诉我，就已经决定去做腺体切除了。”

　　刘培强更用力地抱着他，扒在刘启脖子上仿佛他是块浮木，刘启只好不断地吻着他的脖子，向刘培强示意他没在生气，起码没有非常生气。

　　“爸爸也怕说了你就跑了。”刘培强的声音很嫩，导致他说带着委屈意味的话时听起来格外动魄惊心，刘启一下子就心疼了。

　　“跑不了，一直都在你手里攥着呢。”

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘启让刘培强仰面摊在他床上，挤进他大张的双腿间，一颗一颗缓慢地摘开睡衣上的扣子，兴致勃勃地像在拆一件期盼已久的礼物。

　　“最后告诉我，究竟什么让你紧张到总是胃痛啊？”刘启盯着他爸说，刘培强的那双眼睛，黑且有神，微微上挑的眼角只要盯着你，就像脉脉含情。刘培强想要移开视线，但被刘启抓着下巴硬是转了回来。

　　“正常的爸爸不会这样看自己儿子。”

“巧了，正常的儿子也不会这样看自己父亲。”心里最后一点悬着的地方终于放了下来，只是这个原因就不要紧了。反正他们根本就不是什么正常意义上的父子，分开的22年里给他们带来了无限遗憾，可也带来了无限可能。

　　刘启在他爸的肚子上亲了一口，专心摆弄起他来。他在刘培强已经被他想象多时的大腿内侧摸了又摸，吸着这块软软的皮肤，直到刘培强忍不住合起腿又被他拨开。

　　“你真的哪里都很可爱。”刘启揉了揉他爸红润润地卧在他自己肚皮上的勃起，看着他爸因为这点刺激就前后都慢慢溢出水来。

　　“我觉得我真是亏大了，上次你都不给我看。”刘启在他爸囊袋上亲了一口，刘培强差点没喘息着跳起来。

　　刘培强摸了摸自己被刘启吻过的地方，气都有点喘不匀，他另一只手抱起自己的一边膝弯，对刘启展露出昨天已经被他疼爱过的隐秘部位，“那这次你无论想看什么，爸爸都补偿你。”

　　看着他虽然动作很大胆，潮红却一直从耳朵蔓延到脖子上，刘启知道他爸有点害羞，但却没打算放过他。

　　“昨天你是不是背着我给自己准备过？”刘启笑眯眯地，看着他爸变得更红了。

　　刘培强点头承认。

　　“什么时候？”

　　“给你口交的时候。”刘培强说话的声音本来就小，这下更是呢喃一样了。

　　“那我想看这个。”刘启摸了摸他爸湿润的穴口，看着它受惊似的收缩了一下，挤出一滴泪水来。

　　没有食言，刘培强真的开始在他面前张开双腿为自己扩张。刘启看着刘培强的两根手指挤进他自己那个小小的凹陷，都没怎么停留就拧动抽插起来，没多久，小巧的穴口就被他自己捅得啧啧作响。刘启把两个枕头都塞到了他爸的背后，硬是要刘培强坐起身来看着他这么做的时候刘启对着他自慰。刘启连裤子都没有脱，直接把睡裤的皮筋拨到囊袋后面，就对着刘培强撸了起来。

　　刘培强保持着手指还插在身体里的姿势跪起来，张开嘴就想去含刘启的勃起。刘启却没让他，轻轻地把他推回枕头上。

　　“乖乖呆着，今天轮到我。”

　　“你来舔我？”刘培强喘息着，对着他惊讶地缓慢眨眼的样子让刘启恨不得直接撞进他身体里算了。

　　但他还是忍住了，掰着刘培强的腿根让那个还在贪婪地吸着自己手指的肉穴重新露出来。刘启凑上前去，看着刘培强的手指和腿根都微微地发着颤，更多的水液从那个小洞里流出来，配着属于刘培强的那股甜甜的花香，刘启都要怀疑从他爸身体里淌出来的是不是蜜了。

　　刘启凑上前去，连刘培强的手指一起舔了，还没舔几口就听见他爸惊喘一声，肉穴紧紧地吸着手指，小小地喷出几股水来。刘启躲都没躲，不但任由那些气味甜腻的汁液溅到脸上，还干脆扒开翕张的嫩肉，直接舔进到更里面去。他翻卷着舌头，惹得刘培强喘起来就跟哭了似的，让人格外想对他做更多，刘启愈发觉得昨天的自己实在是亏大了。

　　“小启、小启。”刘培强叫着他，软倒在枕头堆上一下一下地抽搐着，像是被人抽了骨头似的，连把手指从后穴里抽出来的力气都没了。生理的泪液把他的睫毛沾湿成一缕一缕的，被他湿漉漉的眼神一看，刘启魂都要飞了。

　　他扑上去三两下就把刘培强从床上铲了起来，抱着他的膝弯把刘培强按在怀里。刘培强抬起双手环上他的肩膀时都还在一下一下地颤抖着，刘启直接顶进了他爸湿热痉挛的穴道里，听着刘培强啊地一下轻声哭叫起来。

　　“小启、慢、慢一点。”刘培强被他撞得声音都是一抖一抖的，潮红色从脖子染到胸口。刘启突然想起来昨天他作出的要给刘培强揉胸的承诺，低头撩开睡衣把刘培强的一边乳尖含进嘴里，再轻轻揉着另一边。

　　乳尖被吸着舔弄让刘培强浑身一抖，刘启差点要在刘培强的惊叫之下，被他那已经被肏到熟烂红热的后穴夹着射出来。刘启干脆托着他爸的屁股站了起来，站立时肌肉的紧绷能让他不至于一不留神就被刘培强夹射了。突然的体位变动让刘培强吓了一跳，赶紧抱紧了刘启，双腿也环在了他儿子精壮的腰上。

　　“昨天你是不是就已经很想这么盘我腰上啦？”刘启笑着逗他，“可惜后面是椅子，我看你膝盖一直夹着我，想得不得了，但就是环不住。”

　　刘培强没回答他，一口咬在了他肩膀上。激得刘启打桩一样抽动着腰杆，直接让刘培强哭了出来。刘培强已经太接近高潮，肉穴里气味甜腻的水液滴下来染湿了刘启的耻毛，还有一些顺着刘启的茎身滑向囊袋，啪嗒啪嗒地打在地面上。

　　刘启这才突然反应过来，他得让刘培强背对着他，他才能咬到他的腺体上。于是他只好抱着刘培强又坐到了地上，这一下高度落差让刘培强哭得更加厉害了。

　　“昨天你不是在我身上转了半个圈吗？现在你能不能再转一次啊？”刘启自己也气喘吁吁地，坏心眼地说，“我昨天一直好奇你究竟有多柔软，才可以做到这个来着。”

　　刘培强乖得不行，真的抽泣着吸着气曲起腿来尝试转，奈何他现在腰都是软的，只抬起了一边大腿，以一个很别扭的姿势窝在了刘启怀里，就动不了了。刘启只好先退出来，再把刘培强翻个身。刘培强贪心粘人的肉穴吸吮着挽留他，那些蜜一样的粘腻水液跟着刘启的阴茎一起出来，拉出了几条甜蜜的水线，在刘启重新捅进去的时候，刘培强柔软的呜咽让刘启背都麻了。

　　他把刘培强抵在了墙上，这个动作进得更深了，刘启一下子就撞进了刘培强已经毫无抵抗的生殖腔里，引起他又一阵抽噎。这个体位很难大幅度地动，但是顶得格外深入，刘培强被他插得话都说不出来了，只一直音调很高地软软喘息着。

　　“爸，我要标记你了。”光听着这句话，刘启都还没咬他呢，刘培强就颤着腰射了一墙都是。在刘培强后穴的挤压之下，刘启也忍不住了，一口咬进了他爸的腺体里，挺动着腰灌了他爸一肚子精液。

　　在刘培强信息素的刺激之下，这次刘启的结消得特别慢。他看见刘培强一副累得不行，眼睛都有点肿的样子，脱下那件已经被各种体液搞得一团糟的睡衣，给了刘培强擦了下肚皮上沾到的一点精液。刘培强扭头窝进他怀里，握着他的手就不愿动弹了。

　　刘启开心得很，从今往后，刘培强不止是他爸，也是他的Omega了。

　　

　　++++++

　　

　　刘培强在休息完回过神来之后，也给他补了一口，刘启每每看着他们俩的标记，都满足得要命。

　　他爸毫无掩饰地面对他之后，变得更可爱了，刘启可以随心所欲地和他爸肢体接触，简直不要太幸福。

　　刘启还是管他爸叫刘培强，毕竟每次他叫刘培强爸，刘培强都哭得那么可爱，所以这个称呼还是留到特定时候好了。

　　在他们以伴侣这个身份出现在大家面前以后，居然没有一个人为此表示惊讶，大家都一副这难道不是理所当然吗的样子。

　　王磊长舒一口气：“太好了，你这个成精的醋坛子，这下不会再翻了吧？”

　　朵朵一脸果然如此：“唉，你自从中二期过了之后，每次提起刘叔叔都一副提起此生挚爱的架势，我觉得早晚有一天会这样的。”

　　姥爷倒是叹了一口气，抽了他两毛巾。“我就知道！你个小兔崽子！从小就这样！喜欢上了什么就死缠烂打死不撒手！”

　　刘启相当不服气：“你怎么说的我强迫刘培强一样！我们是相爱的好吗！”

　　姥爷被他酸得不行，又给他来了两毛巾。“你以为你这臭脾气打哪儿来的啊？？？你就跟你爸一个样！两个倔驴脾气！”

　　“胡说八道！我爸他这么温柔！”

　　“你这是暴躁的倔驴！他顶多就是个温柔的倔驴罢了！”姥爷咆哮。

　　好吧，不管怎么样，在大家的眼里，他和刘培强非常配这一点是肯定没跑了。刘启这么想，笑得像个小狐狸。

　　

　　

　　+Fin+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里！！！  
> 还是很遗憾自己太渣，没法从爸爸的角度讲这个故事。结果把一个可以狗血的梗弄得半点都不狗血就完了（。  
> 下、下次改进_(:з」∠)_

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，未完的都够不上写后记，但还是想逼逼一下_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 这本来应该是个狗血酸爽梗，按照最佳食用风味，应该是从爸爸的那个角度来写的。可惜我辣鸡，觉得实在是控不住，从培培强那个角度写的话，很容易歪成一个怨妇，本来就够ooc了，再歪点就要到达卧槽这人是谁的地步了orz 
> 
> 于是不能从培培强角度的话，好歹完全中立的角度也好啊，但我也搞不出来…… 辛苦了 @詹鼠 太太费时做了文风建议，还挖来了范文，哭哭，结果我也还是搞不出来，卡了N天还是整成了最不狗血酸爽的刘启视觉……只能靠各位想象一下培培强背后有多暗自神伤来狗血一下了。扑倒嚎哭。  
> 对不起，我实在是真话唠_(:з」∠)_


End file.
